Sonic Switch
by Little Goten
Summary: Ha ha ha! FOOLS! Did you think this story died?
1. Prologue: The Golden Keys

Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: If these characters were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them, would I?  
********************************************************************************************************  
The Legend  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
There is a legend about five Golden keys.  
  
The legend tells of one these keys setting out to destroy the other four Golden keys.  
  
The fifth Gold key led the power of the shadows and destroyed the first three Golden keys.  
  
When the fifth Gold key proceded to destroy the last key, It transformed before him.  
  
As the Fourth Key's light grew, the darkness of the fifth key faded, and the fifth key became no more.  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
And now, our story begins . . . 


	2. SATAM

Chapter 1: "S.A.T.A.M."  
  
Disclaimer: If these characters were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them, would I?  
  
"Sonic, the security door should be just ahead of you."  
"Gotcha, Sal!" Sonic the Hedgehog said in his communicator while racing through the streets of Robotropolis. A minute later, he came to a huge steel door. He examined it for a second, grew impatient, then called Sally.  
"Sal, there's no way in! Are you sure I'm at the right place?" He asked.  
"The factory's coordinates are 9 degrees Mobius Latitude and 4 degrees Mobius Longitude. That's exactly where you are. Now, you can either wait patiently-"  
"Not in my vocab, Sal!" He complained, growing angrier by the second.  
"-or, you could spin dash your way in and break your quills."  
"That's no where near cool, Sal!" Sonic exclaimed.  
"Well, I'm sorry, Sonic. Bunnie should be there in about 5 minutes."  
"5 Minutes?" He nearly yelled before Sally Acorn cut him off. Sonic was about to start muttering under his breath when he heard munching sounds from inside his book bag.  
"Tails, what are you doin' in there?"  
Miles "Tails" Prower popped his head up. He looked like he was eating something.  
"Tell me you're not eating the chili dog I was saving!"  
"I'm sorry, but I was hungry, and I didn't eat breakfast this morning." Tails replied  
"It's cool, Tails."  
"Hey, Sonic, haven't you noticed that the sky is darker than usual?"  
"How can you tell?"  
"I dunno, just a funny feeling."  
Sonic sighed impatiently. "C'mon, Bunnie! I'm gettin' bored!"  
  
"This ain't lookin' too good, Sally-girl!" Bunnie Rabbot warned. SWATbots surrounded them on all sides.   
Sally Alicia Acorn pulled out her communicator. "I'll call Sonic!" At least, she was about to call him, but someone snatched the communicator out of her hand.   
"You won't be needing this, Princess," Dr. Ivo Robotnik said. "Take them to the Roboticizer!"  
"Not if I can help it, blubber-butt!" Bunnie punched out one of the SWATbots that tried to restrain her. She then picked up the SWATbot and hurled it at Robotnik. They all crumpled to the ground.  
"Let's go, Sally-girl!" She picked her up and escaped, dodging lasers from the other SWATbots. As they left, they could hear Robotnik yelling, "Get them. Get them! GET THEM!"  
  
"C'mon, Tails! At least give me half!" Sonic begged.  
"But Sonic, you had five this morning." Tails said, his mouth full of chili dog.  
"Exactly my point! You know I always jam down at least twenty!" Sonic checked his watch. Eleven Thirty-Seven. "It's been ten minutes, Tails! Bunnie should have been here by now!"  
Sonic immediately went into a spin dash.  
"What're ya doin, Sonic?" Tails asked.  
"I'm gonna use my Sonic Spin on this door!" He answered grudgedly. When he was done charging, he blasted forward and went through the door. At least, he was supposed to. Suddenly, Sonic ripped through a dimensional portal, and disappeared.   
Tails' eyes grew very wide; he dropped the chili dog he was holding.  
"So-So-So-So-So-So-" Tails stammers.  
Sally and Bunnie ran in. "Hey Tails, where's Sonic?" Sally asked.  
"He-He-He-He-He-" Tails stammers.  
Bunnie noticed the empty chili dog bags on the ground  
"Look at this, Sally girl!" Bunnie picked up the wrapper. Sally took one look at it, then got mad. "He went to get a chili dog! How many times have I told him not to do that! Especially on missions!"  
"But Sally-"  
"I cannot believe him!" She yelled, not listening to Tails, "Just when I thought he couldn't get any worse! He ruined the entire mission!"  
"But Sally-girl, Sugah-hog never goes anywhere without his bag!"  
"Sonic disappeared! He was trying to go through the door with a spin dash and then it looked like he ripped through the air and he disappeared!"  
"Tails, this is no time to be making up stories. Let's just to go back to Knot Hole."  
"But Sally-"  
"Enough, Tails!" Sally screams at him. Tails gets a hurt expression on his face. He goes into Sonic's bag and zips himself in it.  
Sally instantly regretted saying that. "Tails, I'm sorry for yelling at you."  
Tails came out of the bag. "It's OK, but I saw Sonic disappear with my own eyes!"  
"Which direction did he go to?" Sally asked. "It's like I said, he ripped a hole in the air and vanished!" Tails explained, getting frustrated.  
She sighed. "We'll just have to go back to Knothole and think of a new plan."  
"But Sally-girl, what about Sonic?"  
"We'll just have to make due without him," she said, "Bunnie, we're going back to Knothole. Tails, you too."  
"OK, Aunt Sally," Tails said, extremely glum.  
Sally knelt down and gave Tails a kiss on the nose, then on each cheek. "Don't worry, Tails. I'm sure Sonic's okay." 


	3. SONIC UNDERGROUND

Chapter 2: "Sonic Underground"  
  
Disclaimer: If these characters were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them, would I?  
  
"Hey guys? Did you notice the sky is a little darker than usual?" When she didn't get an answer, Princess Sonia Hedgehog turned around to see her twin brothers Prince Manic Hedgehog and Crown Prince Sonic Hedgehog at a chilidog stand.  
"Twenty dogs with the works!" He ordered.  
"Eatin' light tonight, guys?" the stand's owner asked.  
"What are you doing?!" She screamed at them angrily.  
Sonic, with his mouth full, said, "Gettin' a dog!"  
"Yeah, where were you the last five minutes?" Manic says, taking an extra chili dog and stuffing it in his pocket. Sonic saw him out of the corner of his eye. "Put it back." Sonic said.  
"Hey, where I grew up, you wouldn't know where you're next meal was gonna come from!" He protested as he put back the chili dog.  
"That's nice, but there's one problem-this isn't where you grew up!" Sonia yelled, "In fact, we shouldn't even be eating any way! Mom's message gave us directions to Robotnik's new factory!"  
Sonic swallowed his last chilidog whole. "You comin, Manic?"  
"Yeah, just a sec!" Manic stuffed the chilidog into his mouth, and when Sonia and Sonic weren't looking, he took the chilidog he had before and put it in his pocket.  
  
Sonic and the others left in their van. Ahead of them loomed a large, dark building. The soft hum of machinery could be heard from inside.  
"Inviting, isn't it?" Manic asked in sarcasm.  
"Yeah, about as inviting as a torture chamber," Sonic replied, "Hey sis, what's the time?"  
"Why do you wanna know?"  
"Because I wanna see how long this is gonna take," Sonic replied, "I got better things to do."  
"Like what?"  
Sonic smirked, "Like buyin' back that chili dog Manic stole."  
"Hey, how'd you find out about that?" Manic nearly screamed.  
"They don't call me Sonic for nothin," He replied.  
"Well, to answer your question, it just changed to eleven thirty-seven. Can we go inside now?"  
"Yeah, and here's the key!" Sonic said before going into a spin dash.  
"Sonic, what are you doing?! We won't get in like that!" Sonia exclaimed.  
"For once, she's right!" Manic said.  
"Chill, guys! Learn to live a little!" He said as he dashed off. He didn't even get halfway there before a hole ripped in the air. Sonic immediately disappeared.  
Sonia and Manic stared with wide eyes as their oldest brother disappeared, and continued to stare long after he was gone.  
"Sonic . . . . disappeared," Manic stammered.  
"He was here one moment . . . the next; he's gone in a flash."  
"Well, one good thing does come out of this," Manic said.  
"Oh yeah, like what!?" Sonia yelled.  
"I don't have to return that chili dog," he replied. Sonia slapped her forehead and sighed. 


	4. ADVENTURES OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

Chapter 3: "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog"  
  
Disclaimer: If these characters were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them, would I?  
  
The Casino Night Zone's Track and Field Competition is a race to determine the fastest thing alive. Of course, you can't have a race of this caliber without a certain blue blur entering.   
  
"All right, runners!" The announcer said, "Take your positions!"  
Sonic the Hedgehog stepped up to the starting line.   
"This is gonna be easy," he said. He checked the competition, each equipping themselves with blast wngine to keep up with Sonic. "I don't know why these slo-mos even bother to try; I'm always gonna win!"  
After he said that, he noticed someone new: a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills. He was doing warm-up exercises. He was the only one who wasn't hauling in blast gear.   
"Hey you!" Sonic jogged over. "Who're you? Never seen you before."  
"The only thing you need to know is that I'm going to leave you in the dust!" The mystery hedgehog boasted.  
Sonic started laughing. "Hey, Tails! You hear what this guy says? He thinks he's faster than me!"  
"No one's faster than Sonic!" Miles "Tails" Prower remarked from the stands.  
"That's what I'm talkin' about, little bro!"  
The black hedgehog stood up. "So this is the great Sonic the Hedgehog everyone's talking about!"  
"So, you've heard of me."  
"You can't go anywhere without seeing your face," The hedgehog pointed toward a huge neon sign with a picture of Sonic. "When this race is over, that sign is going to change."  
"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"  
Sonic and the mystery hedgehog took their positions, with almost the exact same stance.  
"Let's make this more interesting. If I'm not chillin' back here before you, I'll give you my ol' sneaks! And to even the field, I'll give you a head start!" Sonic boasted.  
He checked his watch. It just changed to eleven thirty-seven. "Okay, I'll take that bet," the black hedgehog replied, "and if I'm not here before you, I'll give you my fire bracelet, my family heirloom."  
"It's a deal!" they shook on it.  
"Ready . . .  
. . set . . .  
. .go!"  
Sonic watched in horrified amazement as the hedgehog zoomed off at supersonic speed. The sky immediately went even darker than it was before; as if a huge storm was about to start.  
"Say wha?!" He exclaimed. Tails, in the audience, hung his mouth open and dropped the soda he was drinking. People in the audience were pulling out umbrellas, expecting it to rain.  
Sonic snapped out of it and dashed off. He quickly caught up to him.  
"How . . .?"He stammered.  
"Ah, so you are fast! But can you keep with me?" He challenged.  
"Hey . . . what's your name, anyway!?" Sonic yelled, now pissed.  
"If you must know, the name's Shadow . . . Shadow the Hedgehog."  
  
"OK, Grounder, tie the rope up on the other side! When the hedgehog comes running, he'll trip over the rope, and fall on his face. He'll hit the button, then a net will fall on him!" Scratch explained, "You got it, Grounder?  
"Yeah, of course I got it! You don't have to treat me like I'm stupid!"  
He left to tie up the rope. He came back a moment later. "What was I supposed to do again?"  
"You idiot! Like Robotnik says, if you want a job done, do it yourself."  
Scratch snatched the rope and walked to the other side of the track.  
"Wait, Scratch! I remember now! Let me do it!"  
"No way! You already screwed up today! I get to do it!"  
"No, I do!"  
As they fought over this, Grounder accidentally pushed the button, and the net fell on top of both of them. Sonic and Shadow ran passed.  
"Who were those guys?" Shadow asked.  
"Two idiots caught up in their work," Sonic replied.  
Two blurs zoomed across the various track's obstacles. They were in the home stretch, with Shadow leading by an inch.  
"Hey Shadow! I know a way to jam faster than you!"  
"And what would that be?"  
Sonic went into a Sonic spin, dashed off about two feet, flew through a portal he accidentally ripped in the air, and vanished.  
Shadow immediately stopped in his tracks. "What kind of trickery is this?! Come out coward!"  
Tails looked at the screen that was showing the race. With a piece of popcorn halfway to his mouth, he stared with wide eyes as Sonic disappeared.   
The crowd also went into a deep silence. The only sounds that could be heard now were Shadow screaming where Sonic was, Scratch and Grounder arguing in the net, and the howling wind. 


	5. SONIC ADVENTURE

Chapter 4: "Sonic Adventure"  
  
Disclaimer: If these characters were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them, would I?  
  
"Sigma Alpha 2, heading due south over the city; we're on route, everything's a go."  
"This is Control Tower, we have you on radar. Report cargo status of captured hedgehog aboard, over."  
"That's a 10-4. Cargo secured on board, and . . . what!?"  
"The hedgehog is gone; he's taken out everyone aboard and . . ."  
"What's wrong? Come in, over!"  
The military could do nothing to stop their "Cargo" from escaping the helicopter. At that moment, Sonic the Hedgehog broke through the side door of the helicopter he was in. He grabbed the side, ripped off a piece of metal, and turned it into a makeshift snowboard.  
"Talk about low-budget flights!" Sonic mocked, "No food or movies!? I'm outta here!"  
He then jumped off the helicopter. "Yeah! Whoo-hoo!" he yelled on the way down.  
Sonic landed feet-first on the conveniently slanted city street. They'll never catch up to me! he thought confidently. Suddenly, to his dismay, he heard an intercom sound. "All units! Suspect seen heading south! Block all major roads; capture the suspect!"  
"Aww, man!" Sonic said as he rounded a few more corners. "This is going to be risky!" Sonic said under his breath. He slid up to a ramp, flipped off of it, sailed five feet over the gate, jumped off the snowboard before it hit the wall, and landed on the ground below.  
"Well, I'm safe now." He said just before two guard robots landed ahead of him."  
"Well, so much for that!" Sonic said. He charged passed them, only to run into another guard robot. "All right, that's it!" He used the homing attack on it and went on.  
Sonic spent the entire morning getting chased by guard robots. After three hours of running, jumping, sliding and grinding, he decided to take a rest.  
"I knew something was wrong when I fell out of bed this morning," Sonic contemplated, "then these military guys arrest me for breakin' into some bank that's like two hundred miles away from my house, now I'm a fugitive from the police."  
Sonic stood up. "Well, I better get going; those military guys will be back."  
Just then, Sonic caught a glimpse of his watch. "Eleven thirty-seven? That early?"  
Sonic looked up. Oh well, at least I won't have to worry about it getting dark anytime soon."  
Just then, daytime turned into nighttime. Sonic looked up at the cloudy sky. This only gets worse he thought.  
Suddenly, he heard the sound of metal banging against the concrete. Sonic looked up to see an advanced-looking robot with a human pilot inside.  
"Not this again." Sonic looked at it. "So you finally decided to show up, eh? OK, bring it on!"  
"This is Hot Shot, reporting to headquarters. Enemy movement has been detected. On route to intercept, and destroy."  
"Copy that," another voice replied.  
"Oh, brother," Sonic said, "Figures. Just before lunch. Hey look, can we make this quick? I'm getting bored, not to mention hungry."  
"Gimme your best shot, hedgehog!"  
"No problem!" Sonic powers up a spin dash and goes in. At the last second, Sonic disappears through a hole in the air.  
The human pilot stares wide-eyed, then calls HQ. "What is it?"  
"Sir, the hedgehog disappeared the same way he did last time!"  
"Darn it! Ok, report back to headquarters immediately."   
On top of the building behind the robot stood another hedgehog. Grasping a chaos emerald he stole from the bank, Shadow the Hedgehog glared down where Sonic used to be.  
"Well well, it seems I have a look-alike; and he seems to know the chaos control. I better keep my eye on that one," Shadow said as he faded into the sudden darkness. 


	6. SATAM Chapter Five

Chapter Five: "Royal Confusion"  
  
Disclaimer: If these characters were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them, would I?  
  
"But Aunt Sally! I saw him go through the air and he disappeared!" Tails pleaded.  
"I don't know what to believe, Tails," Sally replied, "Maybe you were imagining it."  
"I know what I saw!" Tails said.  
Sally thought about this for a few moments. "All right, Tails. If Sonic doesn't come back before tomorrow, then we'll get Rotor to check it out, Ok?"  
"Alright, Aunt Sally," Tails reluctantly agreed before leaving Sally's hut in Knothole.  
"Ah don't know, Sally-girl," Bunnie said, "If Tails thinks he saw Sugah-hog, then maybe he'd tellin' the truth."  
"Maybe, but you have to remember, Tails has a big imagination," Sally replied.  
"Sally-girl, you remember when Ol' Botnik made that fake Sally robot to trick us?" Bunnie said.  
"Yeah; I've been meaning to ask how you figured out it wasn't me," Sally said.  
"Well, little ol' Sugah-fox found out before we all did," Bunnie explained, "If it weren't for him, we'd all be in Robot-City workin' for Blubber-butt. Don't count lil' Tails out; if you know Sugah-Hog, he'll be needin' someone to get him outta trouble."  
"Tails, huh?" Sally thought, "If you're right about Tails, he could be one of the strongest Freedom Fighters here."  
  
Deep in the Great Forest, a certain blue hedgehog wondered aimlessly. Around his neck was a royal jewel, a family heirloom he had for years.  
"Where am I?" Prince Sonic asked, "Aw man; Sonia's gonna kill me-eeeeeeeeeeee!"  
SU-Sonic tripped over a tree root, then grabbed a vine to catch his balance. The stump across from him opened into a secret hole.  
"Say wha . . .?" Sonic looked into it. "Well, I ain't got nothin' to lose."  
SU-Sonic jumped in the secret door. Unfortunately, he failed to notice one of Robotnik's cameras behind him.  
Meanwhile, Dr. Ivo Robotnik watched from the security room. "Ah, so that's where Knothole is."  
  
"Man! It's boring here without Sonic!" Tails said, lying in his bed. It was almost evening.  
SU-Sonic walked through Knothole, bewildered. Right then Rotor saw him.  
"Hey, Sonic! Over here!" Rotor shouted.  
"Do you . . . know me?" SU-Sonic wondered, since he never saw Rotor before in his life.  
Uh-oh, Rotor thought, He probably has amnesia. I better tell Sally.  
Rotor ran to Sally's hut. "Hey wait! You didn't answer my question!" SU-Sonic yelled.  
Rotor knocked on the door. Sally opened the door. "Something wrong, Rotor?"  
"Well . . ." He moved out of the way so Sally could see him.  
"Sonic!" Sally ran over and gave Sonic a hug.  
"Do I know you?"  
"What?" Sally looked at Rotor.  
"That's the only problem," Rotor replied.  
Sally looked at SU-Sonic. "Sonic . . . don't you know me?"  
"No."  
"It's me, Sally."  
"Sally? You look more like a Nicole."  
"Nicole's my computer!"  
"Maybe you should switch names." SU-Sonic was starting to enjoy this.  
By now, Sally was starting to get pissed. "Amnesia or not, you shouldn't do that!"  
"Do what?"  
"What you're doing now!"  
"What I'm doing now, or then?"  
Sally's train of thought was thrown off by this last comment, and she finds herself speechless with anger.  
"At least the attitude's still the same," Rotor said. He pulled Sally over to where Sonic couldn't hear them.  
"Sonic is driving me crazy!" Sally huffed.  
"Yeah, I know," Rotor agreed, "Usually he only does that to Robotnik."  
Rotor walked over to Sonic. "What's your name?" he asked to test him.  
"The name's Prince Sonic of the Royal Family of Mobius!"  
Rotor looked over to Sally, slightly afraid of what he might see. Sure enough, Sally was doing a slow boil.  
"So, Walrus. Who's that?" He points to Sally.  
"Ummm . . . that's Princess Sally Acorn . . . of Mobius . . ." Rotor said.  
"Princess?" Sonic looked at Sally, "The only Princess of Mobius is Sonia!"  
"Who's Sonia?"  
"My twin sister! Man, you people don't know anything, do you?"  
Sally's anger dissolves into confusion. "Just who is this Sonia? If she were the princess, my father would have told me."  
"Well, she's the princess, and I'm the Crown Prince. Oh yeah; can't forget my main bro, Manic," Sonic named off.  
"But . . . I'm the heir to the throne of Mobius."  
"Get your hearin' aid lady, because I'm the heir."  
"No, I am!" Sally countered.  
"No way!"  
"Yes way!"  
"My father is King Acorn!"  
"My mother is Queen Aleena!"  
"Can't we all just get along?" Rotor asked.  
"NO!" both SU-Sonic and Sally shouted in unison.  
"OK," Rotor replied nervously.  
Suddenly, they heard a voice they usually didn't hear in Knothole. "Priority one, Hedgehog!"  
All the arguments stopped. Then as the SWAT-bots ravaged Knothole, the calm scene erupted into chaos.  
"How did they find us?!" Sally screamed.  
"These SWAT-bots are different than the ones I know, but they're goin' down!"  
"Here, Sonic! Take this!" Sally gives Sonic a Power Ring.  
SU-Sonic shoves it away. "I don't have time to see your jewelry, lady!"  
SU-Sonic transforms his pendant into a guitar and fires a laser blast at a SWAT-bot. The beam connects and it explodes.  
"Where did you get . . ."  
"No time to explain!" Sonic grabbed Sally and Rotor, and started to dash, but the he heard a voice.  
"Sonic, help!" Tails screamed as a SWAT-bot restrained him.  
"Aww, man!" Sonic runs over, grabs Tails, destroys the SWAT-bot with the guitar, and, without thinking, stuffed him in his bag.  
Sonic, with Sally, Rotor, and Tails in tow, took off. Sonic hid them in some bushes, then went over to save others.  
Antoine, surrounded on three sides with SWAT-bots, was freaking out. "I am being to young to be robot!"  
Sonic zooms in, grabbed Antoine, then zoomed away.  
"Capture Hedgehog!" SWAT-bots came in from all sides. SU-Sonic destroyed the ones in front of him and ran off. The SWAT-bots fired and, since they were in a circle, destroyed themselves. He then picked up Bunnie, who by the was starting to be overcome by SWAT-bots.  
"Thanks, Sugah-hog!"  
Sonic put them in the bushes where the others were. Because of the mass confusion, no one saw their hiding place. As he ran to get more animals, he ran into Doctor Robotnik.  
"Grab him!" The SWAT-bots swarmed him and soon had him restrained. "Hello, bane of my existence. Well, it seems I finally have you, hedgehog. Do you like my new mirrored windows on my private hovercraft? Bling Bling, as you say. I even brought a portable Roboticizer just for you!"  
"Over my dead body, Robuttnik!" Sonic broke free, then pulls out the guitar. "THIS IS FOR MOM!"  
"What!?"  
He fires the guitar at the hover vehicle behind Robotnik repeatedly, which bounces off Robotnik's new-mirrored windows, and destroys every SWAT-bot left. He then aims it at the Doctor.  
"You're next," He said, aiming carefully.  
"You little RODENT!" Robotnik aims the Roboticizer. They both fire, and the blasts collide. Robotnik's beam bounces back at him, and roboticizes his other arm.   
"Ahhhhhhhh!" the doctor yells as his arm transforms from flesh to steel in seconds. Robotnik then jumps inside his new hover vehicle.  
"Mark my words, hedgehog . . . I WILL BE BACK!" The hover bot lifts off. Just then, the mirrored glass shatters, and one piece goes into his eye. The last thing heard was Robotnik's screams of pain and rage. 


	7. AOSTH Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Cartoon Madness  
  
What happened to SATAM-Sonic? Read and find out!  
  
(A/N: Despite what happens in this story, I do like AOSTH; but you have to admit, it does have bad animation.)  
  
Doctor Ivo Robotnik paced across his lab. "So how did this half-baked plan get foiled?" He gave them a look of anger and boredom.  
"Grounder got us caught in the net!"  
"I did not, you big liar!"  
"Yes you did!"  
"No!"  
"YES!"  
"SHUT UP, OR I'LL RECYCLE YOU BOTH INTO TOASTERS!" Robotnik screamed. Both of them fell silent.  
"Now, to introduce my greatest creation ever!" Robotnik pressed a button on the console, and a bright red curtain on the other end of the lab rose. Behind it was a metallic blue robot that looked exactly like Sonic.  
"Meet my newest creation--Hyper Metal Sonic! He's programmed with the latest technology, not to mention the most advanced guidance system around!"  
"Wow--he looks like someone I know," Grounder said, "but I can't figure it out!"  
Grounder thought about it for about an hour. Scratch and Robotnik were pulling out magazines to read. "I've got it!" Scratch looked up. "Who do you think it is?" he snapped.  
"Coconuts!"  
Robotnik gave him a whack across his head. "No! it's SONIC! I can't believe I waited around for this long just for that!"  
Robotnik walks over to his computer. "I hope I can trust you boltbrains to carry out this next assignment. All Metal Sonic needs is Sonic's mind data to make him complete."  
"Why, your evilness?" Scratch asked.  
"Because without Sonic's mind, he'll be as idiotic as YOU!" the doctor screamed, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT HEDGEHOG RUINING MY PLANS TIME AND TIME AGAIN BECAUSE OF IMBECILIC JUNKYARD PILES LIKE YOU TWO!"  
He grabbed Scratch and Grounder by the neck and proceeded to strangle them. "YOU TWO BETTER NOT FAIL ME OR I WILL HAVE TWO NEW ITEMS FOR THE TRASH COMPACTOR WHEN YOU GET BACK!"  
"Why not just take out the trash yourself, sir?" Grounder replied.  
"Don't tempt me," Ivo growled before hurling them out the nearest window. "JUST GET SONIC AND BRING HIM BACK!!"  
Scratch stood up. "Wow, Dr. Robotnik sure has a good arm!"  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
While all this was going on, Sonic (from the SATAM era) was wondering aimlessly through the Casino Night Zone, searching for a clue as to where he was. Unfortunately, nothing looked familiar, because everything was badly drawn.  
"Where am I, and why does everything look like it was drawn by a kid?"  
After a few minutes, he came across a chili dog stand. "Way past cool!" He dashed over to the counter.  
"Two doggies with the works, pal!"  
"Aren't you supposed to be at a race, Sonic?" the vendor asked when he gave Sonic his order.  
"What race?" Sonic asked, suddenly interested.  
"You know, the Casino Night Zone's Track and Field Competition held once every year. You told me you were lookin' forward to it."  
Sonic inhaled the chili dogs and stood up. "Nobody's havin' a race without me!" SATAM-Sonic declared. "I'd like to stay, but I gotta juice!"  
Sonic zoomed off, leaving a dust cloud in his wake.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"What did you do to Sonic?" Tails looked Shadow straight in the eye. Since Sonic's disappearance, the stadium erupted into chaos.  
"Hey, don't look at me, two-tailed kid," Shadow answered nonchalantly, "He told me he knew a way to win, then he vanished."  
"How do I know you're not lying?" Tails accused. Shadow, ignoring Tails, turned around and started to leave. "Where are you going?" Tails inquired.  
"You know, you ask too many questions. Sonic disappered during our race, so I'm going to look for the coward myself," Shadow turned around, "You seem to know him well. You would be wise to help me."  
Shadow walked out the exit. "Well, are you coming, or not?"  
"Sure, OK," Tails said, his voice filled with grim suspicion. Tails flew in the air and followed him.  
"So that's what the two Tails are for," Shadow stated, slightly surprised.  
"Yeah, what'd you think they were for?"  
As they trotted out of the stadium, Shadow steadely went faster, until he was at full speed. After achieving full speed, he slammed into SATAM-Sonic, who was also going full speed.  
"Watch where you're juicin, pal!"  
"Sonic!?" Tails flew over.  
SATAM-Sonic looked up. "Hey, big guy! Am I glad to see you!"  
"Where were you, Sonic? You were supposed to be at the race!" Tails almost screamed.  
"Forget the race. What are you doin' outside of Knothole? Robuttnik's spy radar could pick you up in a second!"  
"Spy radar?" Tails laughed, "Robotnik isn't that smart! Robotnik can't do anything right!"  
"Who's Robotnik?" Shadow asked. Nobody really paid any attention to him.  
"What're you talkin' about, Tails? You lose your memory or somethin'? The hoverbots could be here any minute!"  
Tails was rolling on the ground, laughing by now. "Right . . . spy camera? Hoverbot?" Tails laughed, tears coming from his eyes. Shadow watched the scene, bewildered.  
Shadow closed his eyes. "You people scare me," he muttered.  
Tails got up, wiping his eyes. "All right, Sonic, enough jokes. So where'd you go during the race? And how'd you do it?"  
"I didn't go anywhere! I was waitin' outside a robo-factory for Sal and Bunnie to juice here, but I couldn't wait anymore, so I tried the ol' Sonic spin, then I was here!"  
Shadow: "Robo-factory?"  
Tails: "Sal? Bunnie?"  
Shadow: "Juice?"  
Sonic noticed Shadow for the first time. "Who's this guy?"  
Shadow was really getting pissed now. "DON'T FAKE LIKE YOU DON'T REMEMBER, BLUE BOY! YOU CHICKENED OUT IN OUR RACE USING THE CHAOS CONTROL I'VE BEEN PERFECTING ALL MY LIFE, THEN WHEN WE FINALLY FOUND YOU, YOU BLOW ME OFF! WHAT KIND OF A HEDGEHOG ARE YOU!?"  
"Say wha!?"  
"Chaos Control?" Now Tails was bewildered, "You never told me you could do that!"  
"You didn't ask." Shadow replied.  
"I'm gettin' confused," Sonic said while pulling out a chili dog out of his bookbag. "Yeah, I was hopin' there was one left!"  
"Sonic! You don't have a bookbag," Tails exclaimed.  
"Uh . . . Tails? I've always had this," Sonic finished off his snack.  
"Can I see that for a second, Sonic?" Tails looked inside his bookbag.  
"Why?"  
"I just wanna see something. Whoa, this bag looks like it's been used for years!"  
"That's what I've been tryin' to say!"  
Tails started naming off the contents.  
"A half eaten chili dog, five chili dog wrappers, and--what's this?" Tails pulled out a power ring.  
"That's a power ring, Tails!" Sonic was getting impatient.  
"Well, then what's this?" Tails pulled out a mini computer.  
"NICOLE!?" Sonic grabbed it, "How'd you get in here?"  
"I accidentely dropped in here when we were in Robotropolis, Hedgehog, my man," Nicole replied.  
"Oh, man! Sal's gonna freak when she can't find you!"  
"Who's 'Sal' again?" Shadow asked, frustrated.  
"So Nicole, where are we?"  
"According to traditional coordinates, we are at the center of Robotropolis," Nicole said.  
"Say wha!?"  
"O . . .K," Tails next pulled out pictures. "Who're they?"  
"That's Sal, that's Bunnie, and that's Uncle Chuck," Sonic continued to point out the rest of the pictures. Sonic spent the next few minutes trying to get Tails caught up. That's about when Shadow noticed something different about Sonic.  
"Sonic! Bring up information on 'dimensions'."  
"Why?"  
"You say Robotnik has a lot of power, and has done great damage."  
"So?"  
"So, our Robotnik hasn't done any of that," Shadow explained.  
"Well Nicole, you heard 'em," Sonic ordered.  
"Searching . . ." Nicole's internal machinery hummed softly. After a few moments, Nicole said, " Accessing files from Ministry of Science . . . File Found."  
"Tell us everything," Shadow said.  
"Now processing . . ." Nicole's voice was replaced with that of a young Uncle Chuck. "After hours of research, study, and tests, we have dicovered many so-called 'Dimensions.' Each dimension contains a different 'version' of ourselves, like, say for instance . . . (Uncle Cuck sounded like he was trying to stifle a laugh) my brother, Jules, with purple fur!"  
You could hear Jules in the back yelling, "Hey!" After a few seconds of laughing, Chuck calmed down and continued. "Anyway, our data suggests that while these "versions" may be different politically and physically, they will always keep the same basic personality. We also have reason to believe that, because the time-space continuum is so fragile, if two or more of the "Versions" were to be doing one thing at the exact same time, then it would affect all the others as well."  
"Hold it!" Shadow cried, "Give us more information on that last sentence."  
The voice switched to Uncle Chuck. "If two of the versions were to be doing one thing at the exact same time, then it would affect all of the other versions in some way. They could all be transported to one dimesion, switched, or cease to exist altogether."  
Everyone hushed when they heard that last part.  
"Way uncool," Sonic said, a little edgy.  
"Yeah," Tails agreed.  
"Well, we have our answer," Shadow looked at Sonic.  
"I gotta get back to Knothole, the others are gonna need me," Sonic said.  
"We need to find a dimensional portal," Shadow explained, " but we're going to need someone with a lot of technology. Do you know anyone like that, Tails?"  
"I was afraid you'd ask that," Tails said.  
"The only person I know who'd have that is . . ."  
"Who?"  
Tails looked Shadow straight in the eyes. "Robotnik." 


	8. SONIC ADVENTURE Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: The Worst Possible Place . . . or one of 'em, anyway . . .  
  
Disclaimer: If these characters were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them, would I?  
  
"LET ME OUTTA HERE! I DON'T DESERVE THIS! WHERE'S TAILS? HE'LL GET ME OUT! I'VE BEEN IN HERE FOR SO LONG I THINK I'M GONNA STARVE! AT LEAST GET ME A CHILI DOG!!"  
"Shut up, Blue Hedgehog, you've only been here for five minutes," the warden, a white hedgehog armed with a gleaming sword, said.  
"And who are you?" Sonic the Hedgehog (from the AOSTH era) exclaimed.  
"I was sent here to watch you. If you're smart, you'll stay where you are and don't resist. The military knows how dangerous and unstable you are, so that's why I'm here."  
AOSTH-Sonic was about to reply when a beeping sounded off in the dungeon. The hedgehog answered his cell phone.  
"Yeah?" he said, " . . . Uh huh . . . An intruder, you say? . . . Broke into the prison? . . . destroying all of the guard robots in his way? . . . All right, I'm on it."  
He hung up, then shot a glance at Sonic. "If you move . . ." he unsheathed his sword, "I'll kill you."  
He then retreated up to the control room. He called all of the units that were left to report intercept the intruder. Almost instantaneously, the last room was filled to the brim with guard robots. "Let's see you get outta this one." He leaned back in his chair and watched, as if it were TV.  
As Tails barreled his way into the room, he quickly made scrap metal out of all of them in seconds.  
Shinku leaned forward in his chair. "He's stronger than I thought. I better get down there."  
********************************************************************************************************  
"Well, that was easy," Tails wiped the sweat off of his forehead.  
"Yeah, it looked easy," a familiar voice said from inside the Tornado. Tails gasped as he saw Amy Rose for the first time in the backseat.  
"Amy! What are you doing here!? You could've been killed!"  
"I hate it when you guys leave me behind, so I decided to sneak in the back of your Tornado. I told you from the start, I came here to save Sonic, so that's what I'm gonna do!"  
Tails looked at her. "Amy, when are you going to figure out that Sonic doesn't have a crush on you?"  
Amy was about to insult Tails, but just then a white hedgehog walked in. "A mere child defeated all of these robots?" He looked around to see almost a sea of robot parts strewn around.  
"Who are you?"  
"The name's Shinku." He took a step forward, sword in hand. "That's the last name you'll ever hear," he threatened.  
Tails glanced at Amy, then pulled something out of his pocket. "Well Amy, it looks like you get to save Sonic after all," he tossed the object at Amy.  
"What's this?"  
"It's a key card I swiped from one of the guard robots," he whispered, "It unlocks Sonic's cell."  
"Aw, isn't that nice?" Shinku mocked, "Little boys and girls whispering to each other . . .they must be in love!"  
"Love?" Tails and Amy both responded to that last comment. Tails recovered first and urged Amy to hurry up. Shinku watched in amusement as she left.   
"Gimme your best shot, Fox-boy!" Shinku challenged.  
"But I didn't come here to fight you, I only came to get Sonic out of here."  
"Your girlfriend might have a slight chance of getting Blue Boy out of there, but to leave, you're going to have to get through me!"  
Tails powered up a spindash and barreled forward. Shinku stopped him with the flat side of his sword, Then tried to slash him with it. Tails barely managed to leap out of the way, but not after losing some hair on one of his tails.  
As he landed, he noticed Shinku charging him at full speed. Tails frantically fell to the ground, and the sword cut through the wall behind him like a hot knife through butter. After getting up, Tails head-butted him in the stomach, causing him to drop back.  
"You're pretty lucky, fox-boy," Shinku muttered, holding his stomach.  
He doesn't know how right he is! Tails thought.  
********************************************************************************************************  
AOSTH-Sonic was pacing angrily, cursing his bad luck, Shadow, and the warden, when Amy came in.  
Sonic glared at the door to see a young, pink hedgehog enter the room. "Who're you? Another warden?"  
Amy looked at him up and down, then shouted, "You're not Sonic!"  
"Say wha?"  
"You're not Sonic, you're an imposter!"  
"What are you talkin' about? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive!"  
Amy crossed her arms. "Prove it!"  
Sonic then started pulling off stunts he learned over the years. He did spindash, he ran across the cell, up the wall, and across the ceiling.  
When he was done, he did the peace sign. "No doubt!"  
Amy's eyes grew huge and glassy. "Wow, Sonic, it really is you!"  
Now Sonic was concerned. "How'd you even get here?"  
"If you wanna know, I caught a ride with Tails," she answered nonchalantly as she dug out the key card. She was about to slide it through but then pulled it back. "I'll let you out if you promise to marry me."  
"No way! I ain't the marryin' type, kid!" Sonic replied, annoyed at her feeble attempt at blackmail.  
"Darn! I thought I had you this time!" She said as she reluctantly unlocked the cell.  
********************************************************************************************************  
"All right, kid, now to finish you off!" Shinku leaped int the air, then tried to stab him with the sword. Tails ducked again, which caused Shinku to crash into the wall. Tails quickly grabbed Shinku's sword.  
"I'll get you for this, kid!" Shinku fell out of the wall. It was about then that he noticed his sword was gone.  
"What happened to my sword?" He asked just before he saw Tails inspecting it.  
Shinku looked up to see Tails with his weapon in hand. "Hey, give that back!"  
"You know what? I get the feeling that you can't attack without this sword; it would explain why you use it so much, and why you want it back so bad."  
"That's not why I want it back! That sword belonged to my father just before he passed away!"  
Tails looked at Shinku. "If I give this back to you, you have to promise to let us leave in peace."  
"I don't work for the Government, so I don't care," Shinku replied. Upon receiving the sword, he said, "You're a good fighter, Fox-boy."  
"Nah, I just got lucky; and you can just call me Tails."  
"Well, I gotta go before I get arrested by the military; you might want to do the same." Tails and Shinku gave each other a thumbs-up sign before Shinku left.  
Just then, Sonic came in with Amy. Tails and Amy jumped back into the Tornado. "Whoa, Tails, when did you get this?" Sonic walked up to the Tornado.  
"Sonic, you know I built this thing. What'd you do, hit your head?"  
"I must've hit my head, cause I don't recall Big Eyes over here," he replied, pointing to Amy.  
"Sonic, we don't have time for jokes. You go find out what Eggman's up to, and we'll meet up at the airport, all right?"  
Tails was about to leave when Sonic asked, "Yo, Tails, who's Eggman?"  
"Sonic, how could you forget that Dr. Eggman is Dr. Robotnik? You're the one who gave him that name!"  
"I Did?"  
"Sonic, can you save the games for later?"  
"Fine," agreed AOSTH-Sonic, who was now more confused and annoyed than ever.  
Sonic grudgedly dashed outside, then witnessed something that cheered him up quick: the docks, which were made up of mostly loops and turns.  
"Way past cool!" AOSTH-Sonic said. He made his way through the loops and turns until the obstacle course of his brought him to a dense forest.  
"Cool so far." He was about to leave, when he saw a familiar black hedgehog on a giant tree root.  
"Shadow?"  
Shadow turned around when he heard his name. "That blue hedgehog again, of all places!"  
"I found ya again, coward!"  
"Coward? You dare to call me a coward when you were the one who ran away from the police when I last saw you?"  
"Wha? I didn't run from nobody!" AOSTH-Sonic took a closer look. "And you're the hedgehog who framed me; the only good thing about you is you're looks!"  
Shadow ignored that last comment and jumped down from the root. "The bank was a small job, and so is this one! Let's finish this now, hedgehog!"  
"Wait a Sonic-second!" AOSTH-Sonic dug in his pocket and pulled out a chili-dog and swallowed it whole. Shadow watched in disbelief.  
"Let's go!"  
Shadow revved up his spindash; AOSTH-Sonic did the same. They both released at the same time, and volently plowed into each other; both jumped back afterwards. Sonic and Shadow both did the homing attack in midair and slammed each other multiple times before landing.  
"I don't have time for games!" Shadow lunged forward. Sonic ducked and belted him in the gut. Shadow fell back, caught his breath, then jumped back a little.  
"Juicin' already, Black Sheep?" Sonic gloated.  
"Fighting this way is useless. I will show you my true power!" Shadow opened up his fist and channeled his energy into his hands.  
"What're ya doin?"  
"Chaos . . ."  
All of the sudden, Shadow's communicator beeped. "Shadow; what are you doing? Hurry and get back here right now before the island blows up with you on it!" Eggman shouted on the communicator.  
"Say WHA?!" Sonic shouted.  
"Chaos Control!" Shadow erupted into flashes of light and disappeared.  
"Aww, man! I gotta find Tails and the pink girl fast!"  
Sonic was about to start looking, but then he was surrounded on all sides with guard robots.  
Sonic looked around. "You guys love to chase me, don't ya?"  
"Surrender now, and maybe we'll forget this ever happened."  
"Yeah right, robo-head! I'd love to stay, but I gotta juice!" Sonic spun through one of them and made his way to where Tails and the others were, with guard robots chasing him along the way, of course. Soon, he managed to find Amy and Tails.  
"Sonic, what's wrong?" Tails asked.  
"No time! This place is gonna blow sky-high!"  
Amy and Tails gasped and started the plane. They were already flying when the first few bombs blew. They barely managed to escape the final explosion. After they were sure they had gotten away, Tails switched the plane to Autopilot.  
"After this, I'm grabbin' a chili dog!" Sonic said just before conking out in the backseat.  
Tails and Amy stared at Sonic for the longest time.  
Amy leaned over. "Hey Tails, haven't you noticed that there's something strange about Sonic?"  
"Yeah, he's talking weird, he didn't know who Dr. Eggman was . . ."  
" . . . His quills are shorter . . ."  
Tails shifted his gaze to Amy. "You know, only you would notice that," he remarked.  
"Oh yeah? Well, some of us care to notice these things!" She folded her arms and looked over the side of the airplane.  
Tails sighed. "This is going to be a long and silent ride home." 


	9. SONIC UNDERGROUND Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: What Just Happened Here?  
  
Disclaimer: If these characters were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them, would I?  
  
A/N: I have never actually watched Sonic Underground before, so bear with me. The little I do know is information I got from random sites.  
It had been several minutes since SU-Sonic vanished; Manic and Sonia were still staring in shock. A sharp wind snapped them out of this state.  
"So . . . what do you suppose happened to Sonic?"  
"Don't look at me."  
"We had better get back to the hideout, or Robotnik's spy cameras will pick us up."  
Manic and Sonia were about to leave when suddenly, another hole ripped open in the air, which, obviously stopped them both in their tracks.  
"Another one?" Sonia exclaimed  
"Cool special effects," Manic said.  
Out of this hole fell SA-Sonic, completely unconscious.  
Sonia inspected him. "Well, he seems OK, but something's wrong."  
"Whadya mean?"  
"Come here and see for yourself." Manic immediately noticed something wrong when he went over. His quills were twice as long as they were before, and he had a strange looking device on his arm.  
"What's this?" He pointed to the object strapped to his arm. She looked at it. "Good question, but look!"  
Manic realized that Sonic didn't have his Pendant. "He lost his guitar!"  
"He never lets it out of his sight!"  
SA-Sonic heard that last part and woke up. When he saw Sonia and Manic, he immediately got on his feet.  
"Are you sure that's Sonic?" Manic whispered to Sonia.  
"Do you know any more blue hedgehogs?"  
SA-Sonic looked around at the world he emerged into. "Somebody needs to put in a new lightbulb, this city's the darkest I've ever seen."   
He was about to leave when he noticed the pink and green hedgehogs casting strange glances at him.  
"What're you staring at?"  
Sonia walked up to him. "Where's you're pendant?"  
"My what?"  
"Your family pendant!"  
"Sorry, kid, but I have no family; I'm an orphan," Sonic replied.  
"I still say that that's not Sonic, Sis. We gotta look somewhere else."  
"What do you mean, 'that's not Sonic?' I'm standing right here!"  
"Say wha!?" Now Manic and Sonia were really lost.  
Sonia snapped out of it first. "If you're Sonic, then prove it."  
"Fine." Sonic practiced doing everytjing he had learned, spindash, somersault, grinding, and of course, running at super speed.  
"That clear up any doubts?"  
"You look like Sonic, not to mention you have the same powers, but you don't act like Sonic, and you don't have the family pendant."  
"I don't have money just to go out and buy a pendant, all right?"  
"You're not supposed to buy it! It's something you're already supposed to have!"  
"Well, I don't have it! There, are you happy!?"  
"Well, what's with the 'I have no family' bit? You're a crown prince!"  
"Guys, can we talk about this someplace else?" Manic pulled out his drum set to defend himself against the army of SWAT-bots that had just surrounded them.  
Sonia, just realizing the situation, pulled out her keyboard. SA-Sonic took a look at them and burst out laughing.  
Everyone was looking at SA-Sonic now. "What's so funny!?" Sonia screamed.  
"You're gonna defend yourself . . . with a piano and a set of drums??" SA-Sonic was rolling now.  
"Hmph!" Sonia turned to Manic. "Let's show him what we can do!"  
"Yeah!"  
They then proceded to sing a new song they've been working on called "Who Do You Think You Are." As they were doing this, they were annihalating the SWAT-bots around them. SA-Sonic watched in a mixture of surprise and amusement.  
After this was over, they turned to Sonic. "Still think we can't defend ourselves?"  
SA-Sonic clapped, then stated, "Good show; but I could've done it faster."  
As they drove back to the hideout, Sonic and Sonia continued their squabbling. Manic stopped by the chili-dog stand and came back with an armful of them.  
"How would you have defended yourself, huh?"  
"I would have used my natural abilities; I'm no pushover, ya know."  
"That kind of logic's gonna get you killed one day."  
SA-Sonic smirked confidentely. "We'll see about that."  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile, in a dimension outside their own, a gloomy castle darkened the heavens. Inside, a force so evil lived, that anyone who dared defy him was reduced to dust.  
One of his servants hesitantly stood before him.  
"YOU MAY SPEAK," The Shadow Lord, as he was called, said.  
"Sire, the four keys have been switched, as you ordered."  
"SUPERB," he assured as he drank from his wine glass.  
"Thank you, My Lord."  
The Shadow Lord looked down at him in disapproval. "YOU FOOL! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY PRESENCE!"  
The servant fearfully looked down and realized that he tracked mud all over the throne floor. He carefully looked up at his master.  
His master looked down at him. "SERVANT!"  
"Y-y-yes?"  
The Shadow Lord smirked. "YOU DO NOT EXIST ANYMORE." He snapped his fingers, and his servant disintegrated. His remains degraded into a pile of dust. Another servant immediately came in.  
"CLEAN UP THIS LOWLY PILE OF GARBAGE," he ordered.  
He sat down on his throne. "THE FOUR KEYS HAVE BEEN SWITCHED; NOW MY REIGN WILL BEGIN!" He said as he straightened his quills. 


	10. Chapter Nine: Connections

Chapter Nine: Connections  
  
Disclaimer: If these characters were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them, would I?  
********************************************************************************************************  
AOSTH Era  
********************************************************************************************************  
"Where are those dumbots!?"  
Dr. Robotnik paced impatiently about his lab. "I sent those idiots out two hours ago!"  
He was about to rant some more when he heard the doorbell.  
"That had better be them!" He trudged over to the door.  
"Hello, sir!" said a badly desquised Tails, "I'm from the Acme Vacuum Service! Do you need a . . ."  
"NO!" Dr. Robotnik slammed the door. Not even a second after he did, however, he felt a tap on his shoulder. After he turned around, he jumped when he saw Tails there.  
"C'mon, sir, everyone needs a vacuum!"  
Robotnik picked up Tails and opened the door. "Come back when you're selling something useful!" He tossed Tails and slammed the door. He turned around to find a badly-desquised Shadow right there.  
"We also sell weapons, sir!"  
Robotnik was about to yell again when he heard what Shadow said. "Really?"  
"Yes sir! We sell Laser Cannons, Gatling guns, light sabers, and Grenade launchers at the amazingly low price of 1,000,000 mobiums!"  
"That's too expensive!" He picked up Shadow, tossed him outside, and slammed the door.  
"The price is always right, sir!" Tails said from behind Robotnik, "That's why we've lowered the prices on these magnificant products to one mobium a piece!"  
"That's much cheaper! How do I order them?"  
"Order? We have them in the back of our truck!"  
Robotnik followed Tails to the truck. Tails stood back as Robotnik opened the doors.  
"HAKI-SAKI!" SATAM-Sonic leaped out of the truck ninja-style. Punching and kicking sounds could be heard as SATAM-Sonic tied him up. Sonic jumped down "Easy as grabbin' a chili-dog!"  
It took the strength of Sonic, Shadow, and Tails to haul Robotnik into the truck.  
"Yo Robuttnik! Skip the twinkies, will ya?"  
Tails slammed the doors and locked them.  
After going inside the lab, Shadow checked Robotnik's files on the computer. He opened the search window and typed "Dimensional Transporters." There, he found plans for one.  
"Hey guys! We have good news and bad news."  
"The good news?" Tails asked.  
"I found the plans we were looking for!"  
"I didn't know Robotnik was that smart!" Tails said.  
"What's the bad news?" SATAM-Sonic asked.  
"We have to put the thing together ourselves."  
"That's way uncool," SATAM-Sonic complained.  
"Don't worry, I can put it together myself; I'm a technical genious!" Shadow replied, "It shouldn't take that long, especially with this computer Sonic had with him."  
Shadow spent the next three hours building this thing. Sonic fell asleep, and Tails glanced over his shoulder.  
"Are you done yet?" Sonic asked after he woke up.  
"No."  
"Oh, okay." Sonic waited five minutes, then said, "Are you done yet?"  
"No."  
"Oh, okay; are you done yet?"  
"No."  
"Are you done yet?"  
"No."  
"Are you done yet?"  
"No."  
"Are you done yet?"  
"No." Shadow was starting to lose patience.  
"Are you done yet?"  
"NO."  
"Are you done yet?"  
Shadow quietly stood up, activated his flame bracelet, and bashed Sonic across the head. Sonic immediately burst into flame and started dashing across the room wildly.  
"That should keep him busy for a while." Shadow calmly sat down and finished the transporter.  
"Hey, Tails. While I finish this, why don't you go contact one of Sonic's friends."  
Sonic, after putting out the flames and getting off the charred fur, dashed over. "If anyone's talkin' to my friends, it's gonna be me!"  
Sonic picked up Nicole. "Yo, Nicole, there anyplace I can contact Sal?"  
"Connecting . . ."  
After a moment, Nicole read out the coordinates where he could connect.  
"All these places are in Robotown!"  
Sonic checked all the computers, and immediately stopped flipping when he saw Sally on the other end.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
SATAM era  
********************************************************************************************************  
"Yo, lady, where are we?"  
Sally glared at SU-Sonic. "We are in Robotropolis."  
"Robotropolis? The place looks different."  
"Different? Whadya mean, Sonic?" Tails asked.  
"Well, in the Robotropolis I remember, there were still regular people livin' here."  
Sally sighed and walked over to the computer. "This computer controls the Roboticizer. If I can shut it down, we can get everybody out." She searched for Nicole, but it didn't take long for her to realize that Nicole wasn't there.  
"Sonic?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where's Nicole?"  
"Who?"  
"My computer!"  
"How should I know?"  
"We have to go back and find her!" Sally was about to leave when the computer screen clicked on by itself.  
Sally and the others were shocked to see Sonic looking back at her on the screen.  
"Sal?"  
"That me?" SU-Sonic.  
Sally looked at the screen, then SU-Sonic, then back at the screen again. "If you're right there, then who's he?"  
"Sal, this is gonna sound mondo strange, but you gotta listen to me. You remember when we were in Robotown, and I was waitin' for you and Bunnie to come?"  
"Yeah, go on," Sally said, quite interested.  
"Well, I tried to use the Sonic spin on the ol' door, and-"  
" . . . disappeared!" Tails finished.  
Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, and SU-Sonic all looked at Tails. "So you were telling the truth!" Sally said.  
Tails glared at her. "I don't play about things like that!"  
"Well, anyway, I ended up in this strange world. What actually happened is that I slipped into another dimension, and Tails and Shadow are tryin' to help me get back."  
"Tails?" Everyone asked in confusion.  
SATAM Sonic pointed Nicole's screen at Tails. Both Tails from both dimensions looked. "Is that me?" they both asked at the same time.  
********************************************************************************************************  
AOSTH-Tails looked and saw another Sonic. He was about to tell the others when he noticed the pendant on his neck.  
"Hey, Sonic. When did you get that pendant?" He asked him.  
SU-Sonic looked at it and replied, "I've always had this!"  
Tails looked at Shadow. "That's not our Sonic, Shadow!"  
Shadow immediately stopped working, grabbed Nicole and looked at him. After a moment he said, "That's not him."  
********************************************************************************************************  
AOSTH-Shadow glanced at SU-Sonic. "I know you're not from that dimension. How'd you get there, anyway?"  
"Let's see . . . I, like That Sonic, was also in Robotown. Me and my sis and bro were tryin' to bust into one of Robuttnik's factories. I tried to use the Sonic spin, andbefore I hit the door, I blacked out. I woke up in some forest."  
Sally looked at him. "So you really are royalty!"  
SU-Sonic looked at her. "Yup. I'm the Crown Prince of Mobius!"  
Sally smirked. "And I'm the Crown Princess of Mobius."  
They both shook hands.  
"Princess. Can you do something for me?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you build a dimensional transporter and try to contact your Sonic?"  
"I would, but I can't find Nicole."  
SATAM-Sonic pushed Shadow out of the way. "We're usin' Nicole to speak to you guys!"  
"What!? How am I supposed to build this thing without Nicole!?"  
Rotor tapped Sally on the shoulder. "Sally, I actually started building one before, and it was almost finished. All I need now is an antennae."  
"Great job, Rotor!"  
SU-Sonic looked at her. "Don't we got prisoners to save?"  
"You're right! I almost forgot!" She looked at Shadow. "I'm sorry, but we have to save our friends."  
"I understand." Shadow agreed before ending the transmission.  
Sally looked firmly at everyone. "We have a village to save, so we had better hurry." 


	11. SATAM Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten: Outbreak  
  
Disclaimer: If these characters were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them, would I?  
  
"So, Princess. We gonna do this, or what?"  
  
"Just call me Sally."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Sally handed Rotor a. "Sonic, you and Tails will come with me. Bunnie and Rotor, you to find those parts that Shadow wanted, alright?"  
  
"Right, Sally-girl!" Bunnie said.  
  
Rotor walked up to Sally. "Here, take these," He put two small pill-like tablets in Sally's hand.  
  
"What are these? I don't have a headache."  
  
"No, these are Amnesia Pellets. They can make someone forget everything that ever happened up to two weeks ago."  
  
"Rotor, you're a genious!" Sally exclaimed, "With these, Robotnik will forget the coordinates to Knothole!"  
  
"Don't give me all the credit; Uncle Chuck helped me perfect them; we made them just in case this happened. Sally, I have to warn you: those are the only ones we have, and they're untested. Please be careful."  
  
"You to, Rotor."  
  
After Rotor left, Sonic asked, "Who's Uncle Chuck?"  
  
"He's our Sonic's uncle; he was a brilliant scientist before Robotnik took over. He was roboticised, but gained his free will back."  
  
"I . . . I mean he . . . has an Uncle?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I have someone like that," SU-Sonic told.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My mom. Before my Robotnik took over, she hid me, my sister and brother so that Robotnik couldn't get us," he got a sorrowful look on his face, "I can barely remember what she looks like." He held up his pendant, "This is all I have to remember her by."  
  
Sally put a hand on his shoulder. "I hope you find your mom soon."  
  
"Thanks . . . Sal."  
  
After they were done with this conversation, the trio made a mad dash for the Central Tower, all the while dodging searchlights and the watchful "eyes" of the SWAT-bots. After a few minutes of this, they found cover behind some junk piles.  
  
"I'm gettin' bored," SU-Sonic complained.  
  
"Sonic, you can afford to be patient."  
  
"That's not in my vocab, Sal."  
  
"Well, how would you run a mission like this?"  
  
"Simple," SU-Sonic pulled out his guitar and cocked it like a gun, "Volume, volume, volume."  
  
Sally sighed, "Some things never change."  
  
As SU-Sonic provided a destraction, Sally and Tails left the destructive battle in favor of a direct approach.  
  
"You're heavy, Aunt Sally!" Tails said as he lifted her up to the second story window.  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sally asked.  
  
When she got to the window, Sally swung into the building, with Tails following.  
  
Not even a second after they got inside, they were surrounded by SWAT-bots on all sides.  
  
"Uh . . . Aunt Sally, was this the plan?" He asked, although he knew the answer.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
"So, Princess Sally, you're plan was to sneak into my fortress," Robotnik laughed, "Well, it seems you were successful. I'ts a shame I don't have the rodent, but when I get him, he will pay for what he did to me." He put his hand across the patch across his left eye.  
  
"You'll never get away with this, Robotnik!"  
  
Robotnik snickered. "That phrase gets so tiresome. Soon, I'll have everything I need, then I will get away with it, Princess. And don't look so distressed. Your robotization isn't until tomorrow. In the mean time, Talk to one of your friends," He pointed to the other members of Knothole.  
  
"Don't worry, Princess. The rodent vermin will be joining you shortly." He laughed as he left.   
  
What Robotnik didn't notice, however, were two glowing eyes inside the air vent.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
"Are these all the parts, Rotor?"  
  
Rotor picked up a tube off of the ground. "Yeah, this should be the last of it." He stuffed the parts inside of a backpack they brought with them.  
  
They were about to leave, when suddenly they heard a familiar Robotic voice. "ORGANIC BEING. CAPTURE BY ORDER OF ROBOTNIK."  
  
Bunnie jumped into the air and karate-kicked one of them. Afterwards, she punched one that was behind her. Rotor, being virtually defenseless, was captured almost immediately.  
  
She was about to save Rotor when she felt something smack the back of her neck. She fell unconscious, and her and Rotor were carried off.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
"TAKE THIS! AND THIS! AND SOMMA THAT, BOTHEADS!"  
  
Sonic, starting to get outnumbered, resorted to firing in random directions. After a while of this, one SWAT-bot was actually smart enough to fire his laser instead of rushing in. the blast knocked the guitar out of his hand. SU-Sonic dove to recover the lost item, but the last thing he saw after he turned around was blades of cold steel.  
  
After the surprise spindash assualt, Hyper Metal Sonic turned around. "Take this filthy organic to Robotnik's lab."  
  
As the SWAT-bots did their job, Metal Sonic supervised this. "Finally, the age of the soft-bodied, organic scum is over." 


	12. SATAM Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven: A Chaotic Mission  
  
Disclaimer: If these characters were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them, would I?  
  
When SU-Sonic woke up, everyone was looking at him on the ground.  
"He's wakin' up, Aunt Sally!"  
SU-Sonic got up. "What happened to me?"  
"I happened to you!" A voice shouted. Sonic looked up to see a robot that looked exactly like him.  
"Who're you?"  
"That's none of your business, you piece of filth!"  
Sonic stood up. "Harsh. Didn't Eggbelly teach you any manners? Or are you just too dumb to learn 'em?"  
Metal Sonic lifted his arm and fired his laser. SU-Sonic got shocked and crumpled to the prison floor.  
"That outta keep ya quiet, scum!"  
Sally glared at Metal Sonic. "How could Robotnik create something so cruel as you?"  
"Shut your mouth, lower creature! Robots are superior to your kind, and you will not talk to your masters that way!"  
"Masters, huh? Ya don't look like any masters I'd wanna have!" SU-Sonic said. He shakely stood on his feet, "Last I heard, robots were inferior to animals!"  
Hyper Metal Sonic boiled with rage. "SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU BLUE PIECE OF CRAP!"  
SU-Sonic smirked and walked up really close to him. "I said, 'Last I heard, robots were inferior to--'"  
Before he could finish, he got punched by M-Sonic.  
"Sonic!" Sally caught him just before he fell to the ground.  
"Are you all right, Sonic?" Tails asked.  
Covered in blood, scarred and burned, SU-Sonic stood on his feet. "Now I'm mad."  
"Anger. Sorrow. Pity. Your emotions will be your downfall one day!" M-Sonic glared at him.  
"You know, there's a place where we keep defective robots like you. There are a couple of junk piles outside,"SU-Sonic smiled, "You can live in one if ya want."  
Metal Sonic was about to start screaming when the door at the end of the hallway came crashing down.  
"WHAT!?" Metal Sonic screamed.  
"What the hedgehog says is true," The red echidna at the door said, "We animals may not be as advanced as you robots, but we have emotions which motivate us. That is our advantage."  
Everyone was amazed as the red echidna charged up at lightning-fast speed and jabbed Metal Sonic in the face with all of his might. Sparks flew from his circuits, and his metal body crumpled to the ground, his functions ceasing.  
The red echidna looked down. "What a waste of technology."  
He looked across the long hallway at all of the captured animals. "I didn't even know there was this many left."  
"Hey, mister," Tails called to him.  
"Yeah, kid?"  
"Thanks for saving us."  
He smiled. "You're welcome."  
"But why dja do it?" Sonic asked.  
"What? You think you're the only group of Freedom Fighters around?"  
"What's your name anyway, Big Red?"  
"My name's Knuckles, and don't call me Big Red."  
Knuckles pulled out his communicator. "Vector. Are you guys finished?"  
"Yeah, dude. Robotnik didn't want to tell us where the Central Computer was, but, as you know, Mighty is a very persuasive person."  
Knuckles turned to Sally. "A catastrophe like this has never ocurred like this before. Did Robotnik find your hiding place?"  
"Yes, he has," she replied.  
"Vector!" he called on the communicator.  
"Yeah?"  
"Erase everything on Robotnik's hard drive on the Central Computer! I don't care if it's his diary! Erase everything!"  
"Got it!"  
Sally got up. "Robotnik already knows where Knothole is, so erasing his files won't help us any!"  
Rotor tapped Sally on the shoulder. "Remember those tablets I gave you?"  
"Oh yeah!" Sally took them out and gave them to Knuckles.  
"What is this? Headache medicine?"  
"No, they're Amnesia pills. Just give one to Robotnik, and he'll forget everything from up to a year ago."  
"Cool!" He put them into his pocket.  
Suddenly, all of the power goes out. The electric locks opened.  
"What?" Sally exclaimed.  
Knuckles sighed. "Looks like Mighty had a better idea than just erasing everything."  
Knuckles led the way as a wave of animals busted out of the jail.  
********************************************************************************************************  
EARLIER . . .  
  
"So, Mighty. You know how to shut this thing off?" Vector said as the looked up at a gigantic computer system.  
"I say we just push the big red button," Espio replied, pointing to the big red shut down switch.  
"But if we did that, Robotnik could just turn it back on again." Charmy pointed out.  
"Good point, Little dude," Vector agreed.  
Espio stepped in. "Well, I have a solution."  
Mighty glared at him. "You're not thinking . . ."  
Espio glared back at him. "No time to be scientific!"  
He spun like a tornado and rammed into it. The computer shattered and exploded. Espio, getting carried away, also slammed into a metal box hanging on the wall. The entire city of Robotropolis went black.  
"Tell me that wasn't just the power supply," Mighty said.  
"OK, it wasn't the power supply," Espio joked. Mighty whacked him across the head.  
Vector pulled out a flashlight and showed it on Robotnik, who was struggling against the freakishly small knot Mighty created while tying him up. Mighty, getting annoyed by the sounds he made, walked over and slammed him across the head, knocking him unconscious.  
"Mighty!" Charmy scolded.  
"He's the most evil overlord who ever lived, and plus he was annoying me," he explained.  
Knuckles dashed in along with a wave of animals. "Hurry! With the power and the Central Computer destroyed, the SWAT-bots should be offline!"  
As the animals paraded out of the building, Knuckles walked over to Robotnik. "He's knocked out. Perfect." He floated up to Robotnik's head and dropped one of the tablets in. Ironically, Robotnik was dreaming about food, so he swallowed it almost immediately.  
Knuckles was about to leave when he noticed Snively, also tied up and unconscious. He gave him the tablet, and made sure he swallowed it.  
After he was done, he surveyed the damage. It was obvious that Robotnik wouldn't be able to use anything in here for a while.  
He looked at the rest of the Chaotix. "You just couldn't contain yourselves, could you?" he laughed.  
As they left, Vector said, "Don't look at me, Espio did it!"  
"You're a tattle tale, ya know that?" 


	13. SONIC ADVENTURE Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve: World Declaration  
  
Disclaimer: If these characters were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them, would I?  
  
As if the situation on Mobius wasn't already bad enough, thing are about to get much worse. On the Space Colony ARK, Shadow, Rouge, and our favorite crazed scientist Dr. Eggman were going to the next phase of their plans.  
  
"Everything is going according to plan!" Dr. Eggman said excitedly, "Finally, I can continue my plans without having to worry about Sonic!"  
  
Rouge looked up at him. "Has anyone ever told you that you're exceptionally boring to listen to?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, you've been trying to destroy Sonic for over a decade now; most people would've given up by now, but you haven't. You say the same things over and over."   
  
Eggman was about to chew her out when Shadow interrupted. "Leave Sonic to me."  
  
Shadow turned around. "How many emeralds do you possess, Doctor?"  
  
"Five, why?"  
  
"With five of them, we can show the humans how much power we have in our possession!"  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, on the surface of the planet Mobius, at Station Square, Tails landed the Tornado, and transformed it into combat mode. Sonic and Amy jumped out of the plane, and were shocked at what they saw. Besides Sonic dodging police fire, it had been an otherwise peaceful morning. Now, it was nighttime, and despite the beauty of the stars above, on the surface, the place was in chaos as the guard robots searched for Sonic.  
  
"Why's this place got so many robots, anyway?"  
  
"Well, Sonic you busted out of a high-security prison. Since Amy and I helped, we're criminals, too."  
  
Upon hearing this, Amy looked up at Tails. "What!? I dont want to be a criminal!"  
  
"To be honest, Amy, it's your fault for sneaking into the Tornado in the first place."  
  
Amy, having nothing to say to lthat last comment, just looked away with a pissed off look on her face.  
  
"Yo, guys. You say these 'bots are after me?" Sonic asked  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Then how come they're watchin' the TV?" He pointed to a gigantic screen that all of the policemen and guard robots were staring at. All that was on the screen was snow.  
  
"What in the . . ." Tails asked, which got Amy's attention as well.  
  
Suddenly, the snow gave way to a picture of a familiar egg-shaped figure."  
  
"Dr. Eggman!" Tails gasped.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dr. Robotnik!" Amy told him.  
  
"What're ya talkin' about? Ol 'Buttnik couldn't pull this if his life depended on it!" Sonic gloated, even though he sensed that this Robotnik was a different person than the one he knew . . . A lot less fat and a lot more evil.  
  
Tails was about to respond when Eggman started talking.  
  
"PEOPLE OF MOBIUS, LEND ME YOUR EARS AND LISTEN TO ME VERY CAREFULLY. MY NAME IS DOCTOR EGGMAN, THE WORLDS'S GREATEST SCIENTIST, AND SOON TO BE THE WORLD'S GREATEST RULER."  
  
"Robotnik's different than the one I remember," Sonic said to himself. But then again, this whole world's mondo crazy. Ol'Buttnik was never this smart, or skinny, for that matter. Somehow, Tails is a genious, not to mention this Amy girl that keeps followin' me around. There's alot more 'bots around, and everything looks . . . different.  
  
While Sonic was pondering this, Dr. Eggman continued his message. "TODAY MARKS THE BEGINNING OF THE RISING OF THE GREATEST EMPIRE OF ALL TIME!"  
  
Suddenly a bright flash of light erupted across the sky.  
  
"Look! Up there!" Tails pointed, his eyes growing wider, and for good reason. A giant stream of pale blue light soared across the sky. The beam collided with the moon, tearing off an entire chunk of it. The populace gazed of the see only half of what once was a full moon.  
  
Sonic gazed at the screen again to see a giant digital clock counting down from Twenty-four hours.  
  
If Station square was chaotic before, it was pandemonium from there on. Thinking it was the Apocalypes, people quit jobs, wrote wills, and evacuated from the cities. The guard robots, knowing what the enemy was, but not knowing how to get to it, went crazy and started shooting everywhere.  
  
AOSTH-Sonic and the others hid in an alley. "Half of the moon is gone!?" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"How'd he do that!?" Sonic said in shock, "The Robotnik I know could never do that!"  
  
"What do you mean 'The Robotnik you know?'" Tails asked.  
  
"The Robotnik I know was fat . . . very fat. He had these two robots Scratch and Grounder with him. Oh yeah, Coconuts too."  
  
Amy took a closer look at him. "Did you hit your head or something, Sonic?"  
  
"I don't know," Sonic replied.  
  
Tails jumped down from the plane. "This is probably just amnesia or something." He was about to continue when he noticed that something was off about Sonic.  
  
"Sonic . . . did you get shorter?"  
  
"Wha?" Sonic said, caught off guard by the last question.  
  
"Yeah, you did," Tails observed, answering his own question, "Your quills are shorter, too."  
  
Sonic took a look at Tails. "Well, I'm not the only one who's strange."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Let's see . . . you suddenly became smarter, you're orange instead of brown, you're almost as tall as me, and your eyes are blue."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Your eyes are black, like mine."  
  
Tails, starting to suspect something, jumped into the plane and dug out a mini-computer. "Computer, set up a hologram of Sonic."  
  
A moment later, a holographic picture of SA-Sonic appeared. Sure enough, AOSTH-Sonic looked completely different from the hologram.  
  
"Whoa!" Sonic circled the hologram, taking a look at his other self. After he was done, he bent down to look at the shoes. "Nice sneaks! Almost as good as mine," he gloated.  
  
"That settles it, this isn't our Sonic," Tails concluded, turning off the hologram.  
  
"'Our Sonic?' What do you mean?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, I heard a theory about how every one of us has an infinite amount of doubles that live in an infinite amount of worlds, each one slightly different than the last," Tails explained, "Something must have happened to Sonic this morning that caused him to somehow "switch" with this Sonic.  
  
Tails turned to AOSTH-Sonic. "Did you do something this morning that might have broken some dimensional barrier?"  
  
"Well, let's see . . . This morning, I was racin' in the Casino Night Zone . . ."  
  
"You mean Casinopolis, right?" Amy corrected.  
  
"No . . . I mean Casino Night. Anyway, I was racin against this black hedgehog, who was as fast as me; so I used the ol' Sonic spin, and . . . I was at that prison. They thought I busted in and threw me in jail."  
  
"So when you spin dashed . . ." Tails started.  
  
" . . . I came to this crazy place!" AOSTH-Sonic finished, having just figured it out.  
  
"This place isn't that crazy," Amy replied. Suddenly, the car across the street from there blew up. Amy stared at the blaze with wide eyes.  
  
"Well, if you're here, then where's our Sonic?" Tails wondered.  
  
"Relax, Tails! We'll just use your machines to do it!"  
  
"It's not that easy, even if I had the "machines" you were talking about," Tails said.  
  
"We'll find him Tails; ya know why?"  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the luckiest hedgehog in the world!"  
  
Tails just looked at him. I hope he's right; It could take us months, even years to find the right one, and even if we do, we probably won't know for sure if it's him or not.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
In an alternate dimension outside their own, the Shadow Lord watched this scene on a giant flat screen TV from his gigantic throne. "Those fools have no idea of the situation they're in!" He laughed, "Little do they know that I switched them with my magic!"  
  
He switched the channel on the TV to another scene. SU-Sonic and the Freedom Fighters were brought back to Knothole and proceded to rebuild it.  
  
He switched the channel again. SA-Sonic was holding his ears. Behind him, Sonia and Manic were playing a song on their instruments.  
  
He changed the channel again to reveal AOSTH-Shadow inputing more coordinates into Nicole. Tails looked over his shoulder at the screen. In the back, SATAM-Sonic was sleeping from boredom.  
  
The Shadow Lord stood on his feet. "Enjoy yourselves, Sonics, because soon, you will die by my hand, and I will be the ruler of all dimensions! Then you will know the pain I've suffered!"  
  
His laughter was heard throughout his castle, causing his servants to shudder in fear. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Contact

Chapter Thirteen: Contact  
  
Disclaimer: If this stuff was mine, I'd be filthy stinkin' rich.  
  
In the Fifth dimension, the Shadow Lord continued to flip through the dimensional "channels". While flipping, he came across SATAM-Robotnik and Snively, who had just woken up, disorientated from Espio's KO and from the drugs that were unknowingly numbing their bodily systems and erasing their memories. Upon seeing Robotnik, the Shadow Lord became so infuriated that he crushed the controller in his hand.  
  
"Dr. Robotnik . . ." He growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Shadow Lord, Sir!" One of his servants ran up.  
  
He glared down at him. "WHAT IS IT!? I'M BUSY!"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but one of the servants has escaped, and taken one of the Master Keys with him!"  
  
"WHAT?" He yelled. He looked up at the hologram floating in the air. "Computer! Tell me which of my servants is stupid enoough to run from the likes of me!"  
  
The computer, after a few moments, brought up a picture of the escapee. He was a young, red-colored Hedgehog, with blue streaks in his quills.  
  
"Maxamillion Hedgehog. Age: 7. Height: 2'5"."   
  
He looked at the young boy's picture with a ferocious glance. "Send out a search party. When you find him, kill him. I never want to see his face again. I don't know who this boy thinks he is, but no one tries to escape my dimension and lives."  
  
He looked down at him. "WELL!? GET GOING!!"  
  
After he left, The Shadow Lord pulled out another controller and resumed his dimensional channel flipping. "My plan has already been set into motion. These dimensions will be mine shortly, I swear it."  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Seven hours had passed since Shadow, Tails, and SATAM-Sonic took over Robotnik's base. Shadow was still tinkering with Nicole. Sonic had just woken up from his nap to find Shadow still working.  
  
"How long's this gonna take, Black Sheep?" Sonic asked, VERY impatiently.  
  
"I'd watch the name calling if I were you, Blue boy. Contacting another dimension isn't easy, you know, especially with a computer with low memory like this one."  
  
"I DON'T HAVE LOW MEMORY, YOU JUST GIVE TOO MANY COMMANDS AT A TIME," Nicole replied.  
  
"Well, I can't go any sl--"  
  
Shadow was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. "It's Dr. Robotnik!"  
  
Sonic got up and looked outside. Sure enough, Dr. Robotnik, Scratch, and Grounder were knocking at the door.  
  
"Lemme take care'a this." Sonic said, opening the window.  
  
"What're you gonna do, Sonic?" Tails asked.  
  
"You'll see, Tails."  
  
He leaped out of the window, then went into a spindash. He landed on Scratch, then ricoched off of him and slammed into Grounder, demolishing them both in a matter of seconds. Robotnik turned around to see both of his creations lying on the ground, in pieces, of course.  
  
"S-Sonic!?" Robotnik stammered, then fumed with anger. "OPEN THAT DOOR, NOW!"  
  
"Nope, don't feel like it, Eggbelly. But, you can keep your robots. Turn 'em into washers or somethin'."  
  
Meanwhile, inside, Shadow finally managed to hack into the other dimension. "Finally! Now to find a way to contact Sonic."  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
In the SA Universe, AOSTH-Sonic and the others found Dr. Eggman's Pyramid base. After navigating through the many traps, they managed to get into Eggman's base. AOSTH-Sonic was given a communicator and new running shoes by Tails. Treasure Hunter Knuckles the Echidna joined the group so he could find Rouge the Bat, a thief who has been collecting pieces of the emerald after it shattered on the floating Island.  
  
"That should be about it," Knuckles said as he pushed the keys into the lock. They opened the door to find the Central core. They were about to go to the Shuttle port, which was just a little farther ahead, when Knuckles heard a sound.  
  
"What was that?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"What was what?" Amy asked.  
  
"Guys, we're not the only ones here," He warned.  
  
"Who else would be here?" AOSTH-Sonic asked.  
  
"I dunno, but whatever it is, it's not alive. I don't sense any life energy in it at all."  
  
Amy yelped and hid behind Sonic, who was looking for whatever it was that Knuckles was talking about.  
  
Suddenly, a gigantic white spector appeared. Everybody except for Knuckles screamed.  
  
"Sonic! Get everyone to safety, now!"  
  
"No prob!" He said, leading everyone away from there.  
  
Knuckles leaped into the air to punch it. Unfortunately, he phased through its body. "What in the world . . .?" He asked as he landed.  
  
The ghost turned around and shot a blue fireball at him. Knuckles jumped out of the way, then tried to punch him again, with the same results as before.  
  
"How do I beat him?" He asked, dodging another fireball in the process. "Wait a minute!" Knuckles said, remembering that as he phased through him the second time, he saw an hourglass just before it turned around. "That's it! Maybe that's its weak spot!" Knuckles then jumped out of the way of yet another fireball. He looked up at it, smirked, then ran away. The spectre proceded to give chase.  
  
Because of its size, it shouldn't be very fast, Knuckles thought. But as he rounded the pillar, he began to notice that not only was it as fast as he was, it almost seemed as if it was anticipating his every move. Just when Knuckles thought this was going to go on forever, the thing stopped.  
  
"What?" Knuckles turned around. "Is it tired?"  
  
The ghost took a deep breath, then shot out a large wave of fire. Knuckles barely managed to get out of there without getting burnt to a crisp. He turned around to see that it was still breathing out flames.  
  
"I'll get him now!" Knucles ran around the pillar until he was behind it. Sure enough, the hourglass he saw before was there, with a smaller ghost guarding it. The small ghost was laughing maniacally.  
  
"Ah, Shut up!" Knuckles rammed his fist into the ground, creating a giant crack in the ground, that destroyed the small ghost and flipped the hourglass. Parts of the roof opened, and light shot in. The big ghost shrank until he was no more that a shadow of his former self, who was trying to escape.  
  
"Oh no, ya don't!" Knuckles flew over and punched the ground again. The ghost came out, self-destructed, and disappeared. The pillar, since the ghost wasn't there anymore, sank into the quicksand, leaving only floating platforms. Sonic and the others jumped onto these platforms. Most of the room wasn't even there anymore.  
  
Knuckles landed on the ground and wiped his forehead. "Whoa, that was pretty rough," he commented.  
  
"Let's hurry to the ship, guys!" Tails suggested.  
  
"You little THIEVES! Did you really think you could leave here alive?" Dr. Eggman crowed as the alcove he was hiding in opened up.  
  
"Bring it on, Eggface!" Sonic challenged.  
  
"Sonic?" Tails asked.  
  
"Don't worry, Tails! I'm from a different dimension, but I'm still Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
  
"With the ego to match," Knuckles commented.  
  
"Hurry up, Sonic! We'll meet you at the shuttle, alright?" Tails said.  
  
"Okay, kid!" Sonic agreed. After their departure, Sonic turned to Dr. Eggman. "Whatcha got for me this time to destroy? A toaster?"  
  
"Much worse than that!" Dr. Eggman snapped his fingers, and a huge robotic golem came out of the quicksand. Sonic, surprised at first, laughed. "I could take this thing out in five seconds!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try!"  
  
Sonic jumped onto the golem's shoulder, then leaped again, landed on his head, then flipped off of it. He landed back on the ground to see the robot tip over and land on Dr. Eggman.  
  
"Check ya later, Robo!" He immediately sped off to the shuttle.  
  
Eggman pulled himself out from under the golem. Bruised, battered, and just plain messed up, he could only utter these four words, "I hate that Hedgehog!" 


	15. SATAM Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen: The Refugee  
  
Disclaimer: Sonic and others belong to the guys at SEGA and Archie Comics. (What am I doing? That disclaimer was so lame . . .)  
  
Reconstruction of Knothole commenced immediately when they got back to their home. Entire huts had to be rebuilt. As Sally and SU-Sonic set up the warning bell, Sally noticed that Sonic seemed to be a bit depressed.  
  
"Anything wrong, Sonic?" She asked.  
  
"It's my fault that all of you people almost got captured by Robotnik," He replied.  
  
"It's not your fault; Robotnik has cameras all over the place," Sally explained sympathetically. "Besides, this'll actually teach us not to take life down here for granted."  
  
Sonic was about to reply when a gigantic flash of light filled the sky above them.  
  
"Say what!?" Sonic cried. Everyone in Knothole was staring at this now.  
  
"What's . . . going on?" Sally asked, covering her eyes. Antione, Bunnie, and Rotor came out to see what was up, too.  
  
Suddenly, the light faded, and a red and blue streaked ball landed on the ground. Knuckles and the other Chaotix, including new-comer Julie-Su, stared at it.  
  
"What is it?" Julie-Su asked.  
  
"Don't ask me," Knuckles replied.  
  
Suddenly, the ball uncurled to reveal a bruised, battered, and half-dead young hedgehog. Everyone gasped.  
  
"That poor lil' boy!" Bunnie exclaimed. Julie-Su placed her ear over his chest. "He's alive, but barely." She picked him up and gave him to Dr. Quack. "Take him to Intensive care, now!"  
  
"Right!" Dr. Quack got him under some tents and proceded to tend to his injuries. Everyone stopped working because they were worried. After a few hours of waiting, Dr. Quack came out with a solemn expression on his face.  
  
Sally saw the look on his face and feared the worst. "Doctor . . . is he going to be ok?"  
  
He looked up at her. To be honest, Princess, I can't tell at this point. But according to the nature of his injuries, this was no accident."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It looks as though he was beaten repeatedly." Dr. Quack replied as Julie-SU walked in.  
  
"Whoever did that is cruel! Who would beat a little boy nearly to death!?" she fumed in anger.  
  
"I honestly don't know."  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Dr. Robotink yelled as he saw the Master Computer. Snively looked into the prisoner's quarters to see Metal Sonic's remains on the floor. Upon seeing the carnage, he screamed. "NOOOOOO!"  
  
"WHAT IS IT, SNIVELY!?" Robotnik stomped over to see Metal Sonic, destroyed.  
  
"It looks like there was some kind of struggle going on, but I can't remember . . ." Robotnik suddenly got a headache and grabbed his forehead.  
  
Snively crawled over to Metal Sonic. "No . . . My greatest creation . . . DESTROYED!"  
  
"I told you not to build things without my permission . . . you should listen to me more."  
  
Robotnik immediately thought abot this. "Wait a minute . . . when did you build this anyway?"  
  
Snively was about to answer when he instantly forgot. "I . . . have no idea, sir," he said, bewildered.  
  
"Well . . . DON'T MAKE ANY MORE!!!" Robotnik commanded.  
  
Robotnik looked at the computer. "That's going to take you a while to fix, sir," Snively commented.  
  
"Correction, Snively . . . That's going to take YOU a while to fix!" He handed Snively a tool kit. "GET TO WORK!!!"  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THE BOY!?" The Shadow Lord bellowed in the Fifth Dimension.  
  
"Well, we had him in the palm of our hands, but then . . .  
  
FLASH  
  
Maxamillion Hedgehog ran through the Shadow Lord's forest outside of his castle, desperately trying to get the Master Key to work. He was being chased by five Palace Guards.  
  
"C'mon! Please work, Magic thing!" He starts biting it to get it to work, when he tripped over a tree root and fell on the ground. He managed to grab it and hide it before the guards got to him.  
  
"Thought you could get away from us, huh?" One of them said as he kicked him.  
  
"That outta teach you to run away from us!" He pulled out a whip. "This'll teach ya even more!"  
  
Screams were heard as the guards whipped and stomped on his body. When they were about to finish him off, The Master Key shot off an extremely bright light. When the light faded, the boy and the key were gone.  
  
FLASH  
  
"You fools let him tap into the powers of the Master Key!?" The Shadow Lord roared.  
  
"Master, I--" He was dead before he could finish his sentence.  
  
The lord lowered his staff and looked up at the hologram. "It doesn't matter, I already know where he is, anyway," he said with a smile.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in the SATAM Universe, Six hours had passed, and much progress had been done. Despite this, however, everyone was depressed. That changed however, when Dr. Quack called Sally and Sonic over to the tent.  
  
"How is he?" They both asked in unison.  
  
"He just woke up," he said, more relieved than before. "He said he wanted to speak to whoever was in charge. Since you're both royalty, I figured you two were the ones to call."  
  
"Good," Sally said. The doctor led Sally to where he was. Wrapped in many bandages, the boy looked up at Sally.  
  
"Hello," Sally said.  
  
"Hi. Are you really a princess?"  
  
"Yes," Sally replied.  
  
He looked at her and said, "I gotta tell ya something," he said urgently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're all gonna get attacked!"  
  
Sally, startled by the sudden warning, asked,"By who?"  
  
"Yeah, by who?" SU-Sonic walked into the room.  
  
"You're gonna get attacked by--," the boy was about to finish when he saw Sonic enter. Immediately, his eyes opened wide with fear, like he was staring at Satan himself.  
  
"What? What is it?" Sally asked, concerned.  
  
The boy dove under his covers. "KEEP HIM AWAY!! PLEASE!!"  
  
Everyone looked at Sonic. "I'm not goin' to hurt ya, kid!"  
  
The child said nothing. Sounds of crying could be heard underneath the blanket.  
  
"Sonic, you had better go," Dr. Quack said solemnly.  
  
Sonic, seeing how thing were worstening, decided to leave. "See ya later, Sal," he said as he left.  
  
"Needless to say, this child has suffered greatly," Dr. Quack whispered to Sally.  
  
"I feel bad," Sally replied, "Maybe I should try cheering him up."  
  
"Agreed," Dr. Quack said. "Listen, princess, don't talk to him about what happened until he's willing to talk; he needs to recover first."  
  
Sally looked over at the boy. He was still crying under there. How could one boy have so many problems? she asked to herself. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Shadow Lord's Rage

+AN: Betcha thought I was dead, huh? Well, like it or not, Goten's back! If you're wondering where I've been all this time, I'll tell ya: most of my computer stuff got stolen, not to mention my nephew was born (He's cute, but a bit spoiled)  
  
ENOUGH BABBLING! Here's your stinkin' story, be grateful! (J/K)  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, I ain't tellin!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: The Shadow Lord's Rage  
  
Fifth Dimension__________________________________________________________________  
  
From his throne, the Shadow Lord glared at the scene on his television set. Max had fallin into Dimension Code 3SATAMABC sector.  
  
"The little brat, does he think he's gotten away?!" He fumed as he stepped out of his throne. "It looks like I have to go myself."  
  
"These beings are not worth your presence, milord," a red echidna wrapped in a cloak materialized out of nowhere. The Shadow Lord smiled. "Ah, yes! Shadow Knuckles, my most faithful servant! It is an honer to have you return so soon! I trust the village attack was successful?"  
  
"Yes, my Master. The village only had a mere 2,000,000 people residing in it."  
  
"Had?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. None escaped. I kept count."  
  
"I'd expect no less from you. Your timing is perfect," The Shadow Lord commented, pulling his cape over his quills. "I have an assignment for you. You see that kid up there?"  
  
Shadow Knuckles glanced up as the hologram focused on Maxamillion Hedgehog.  
  
"You know what I want you to do."  
  
Shadow Knuckles bowed. "Yes, milord. He will be dead within the hour," he replied as he disappeared.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
SATAM Sector (As if you didn't already know)_______________________________________  
  
A day had past since the Sonic Incident. It had taken three hours to calm him down, and that was only because he fell asleep. This morning, however was a complete change from yesterday. He was happily walking through the Great Forest by himself. If you've ever watched this show, you know that this can be a grave mistake.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the sound of Tails flying toward him. "What's that?" When Tails came into view, his eyes went wide.  
  
"Whoa, how's he doin' that!?" he asked as he landed.  
  
"Max, it's too close to the Big City! Ya gotta go back!" Tails warned.  
  
"Wow, A City? I've always wanted to see one!" Max exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Tails shook his head. "That city's bad!"  
  
"Well, I wanna see it!" He said before he dashed off . . . at supersonic speed.  
  
"Whoa! He's almost as fast as Sonic!" Tails exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him. "But not fast enough!" Tails turned around and saw a flash of red before he fell unconscious.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Max ran all the way to Robotropolis. He then stopped in the middle of the street, just realizing that Tails wasn't following him. "I guess I was too fast for him. Before Mama died, she always said not to run from people who was talkin' to me," Max said as tears welled up in his eyes. Before he could start crying, however he heard a sound come up from behind him.  
  
"Tails? Izzat you?" He looked behind him to see a pair of SWAT-bots. "Priority one, Hedgehog!"  
  
"What's priority mean?" he said before dodging an oncoming laser. "Hey, that's mean!"  
  
Max dashed over to one of the SWAT-bots, picked it up, then threw it at the other SWAT -bot. They both flew across the street and went through a building just before they exploded.  
  
"That was fun," Max commented. "What was that flying thing talkin' about? Musta never been here b'fore."   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
SU-Sonic dashed through the Great forest. Tails hadn't come back yet, so Sally sent him to get him.  
  
"TAILS! C'MON, MAN! THIS AIN'T FUNNY!" Sonic called. He stopped short when he saw something on the ground.  
  
"What's this?" He bent down and picked up a silver key off of the ground. "That red kid was carryin' one." He looked ahead to see the gloomy scape of Robotropolis.  
  
"You gotta be kiddin'! They went there?!" He exclaimed as he dashed off.  
  
When he arrived, he found the city streets deserted. He was about to investigate when he heard a loud crashing sound behind him.  
  
"Blast! I missed!" Sonic turned around to see a cloaked figure behind him.  
  
"What?" Sonic turned around. "Who're --" Before Sonic could get the words out, he got punched extremely hard into the building, making an imprint in the brick structure. He tried to get out, but found that he couldn't.  
  
"I love doing that!" Shadow Knuckles said as he took off his cloak. He was red, with a black V-shape on his chest, and black gloves with spikes in them. His shoes were adorned with metallic drills on the sides.  
  
"KNUCKLES!?" Sonic exclaimed.  
  
"Correction . . . Shadow Knuckles!"  
  
"Alright . . . Shadow Knuckles . . . Well I got people to look for, and places to go, so if you'll wait, I'll kick your butt later!"  
  
He was about to make more smart-alec comments when Shadow Knuckles punched to part of the wall next to him. "I don't have time for your stupid mortal games! Just tell me where the kid is, and I'll give ya a quick death!"  
  
"What, ya think I know? That's what I came here for!"  
  
"YOU'RE LYING!" He was about to punch Sonic's head in, but then a voice said, "Hey! That's not fair!"  
  
Shadow Knuckles and SU-Sonic both looked to see Maxamillion Hedgehog.  
  
"I toldja, man! Lay off the fur already!" Sonic said.  
  
Shadow Kuckles walked over to Max, with a psychoic smile on his face. "Ya know, you just made my work alot easier. He laid out his hand and materialized a large glass capsule. Inside was an unconscious Tails. Max and Sonic gasped.  
  
"Let me give you a small demonstration of my power," he gloated. He turned his insane gaze on a building. His pupils suddenly glowed bright red, and the building instantaneously blew up. This, in turn, caused all the other buildings on that side of the street to blew up. His eyes than turned into a blue color. Let's see who was destryed . . . 5 SWAT-bots, 3 Hover Units, and . . ."  
  
He glanced at Max's angry expression, "Twenty-Five Roboticised members of Robotnik's work force!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Sonic exclaimed. He started to glow a bright blue color. "NO WAY!"  
  
Shadow Knuckles smirked. "Ah, yes, Sonic! One of those Robians destroyed was a relative of yours! I believe you call him UNCLE CHUCK!"  
  
"Twenty Five people!" Max exclaimed  
  
"Uncle Chuck!? You killed Sonic's Uncle?!" In a rage unlike anything seen before, SU-Sonic's blue glow turned into a fireball. He exploded out of the wall, dashed toward Shadow Knuckles and punched him out. He fell to the ground, out cold. His body flowed with blue electricity, and then faded away. "That's for Sonic's Uncle Chuck!"  
  
Tails' capsule fell to the ground and shattered. Sonic ran over to Tails' body "Kid . . . wake up! C'mon, man!"  
  
Max stared at Sonic with wide eyes. "How'd he do that?!"  
  
Fifth Dimension__________________________________________________________________  
  
The Shadow Lord looked down as S. Knuckles appeared. "You were defeated?"  
  
S. Knuckles looked up. "Yeah . . . kinda," he said.  
  
"I don't do this often, but I'll let you live." he got off of the throne and walked across the room. "I didn't want to do this, but it looks like I have no choice," he said angrily.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'll use my magic to combine all the other dimensions together into one large dimension. It'll make it easier to conquer, not to mention that that stupid author won't have to keep switching between so many dimensions to tell his story!"  
  
"HEY! I AIN'T STUPID!" Little Goten shouted.  
  
Ignoring me completely, he turned his gaze toward toward the hologram. "I've waited far too long! I should have already taken over these dimensions days ago!" He got so angry that the walls of his expansive palace started to crack, and a black glow surrounded him.  
  
"My reign . . . starts now." 


	17. Merger, Part One

AN: I didn't get any reviews . . . *SNIFF* ANYWAY, I've decided to try a new style of writing that will hopefully make this easier for others to read. Sorry if I bored you to death with my bad writing skills . . .  
  
Disclaimer: (Opening Screen) SEEEEGAAAA!  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Merger, Part One  
  
Fifth Dimension__________________________________________________________________  
  
*High on a dark and desolate mountain top where not even a blade of grass grew, A gigantic castle stood. With six huge towers towering over the gloomy village below, this place had the kind of evil prescence that made Robotropolis appear inviting. The ruler of this parched and ruined land sat on his throne, glaring at the pictures hovering before him. With each passing second, his rage grew hotter and hotter.*  
  
Shadow Lord: *glaring angrily at his strongest servant* "You're telling me you were beaten by one lousy PUNCH!?"  
  
*Shadow Knuckles cringed in fear as his master's voice raged. He grabbed the bruise on his face, as it still hurt him just as much as when he got hit.*  
  
Shadow Knuckles: "A thousand apologies, your lordship!"  
  
*The Shadow Lord stood to his feet.* "A MILLION apologies won't help my current situation now!"  
  
*He walked off of his throne, with his staff in hand, then raised it into the air.*  
  
"Master what are you doing now?"  
  
Shadow Lord: *looking down at him* "Sending my message to all dimensions. I will let them know who their future lord and master is!"  
  
SATAM Era_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"WHAT!?" Sally, Bunny, Tails, Rotor, and Antione screamed in unison from Sally's hut.  
  
*SU-Sonic looked down at the ground in despair. After a long silence, he lifted his head into the air.*  
  
"Dead," he answered. "Your Sonic's uncle is dead."  
  
*Knuckles and Julie-Su stood across the room, looking at the Freedom Fighters with pity. Maxamillion Hedgehog gazed on sadly at the scene. Sally and Bunnie were crying. Rotor and Antione were staring solemnly at the floor.*  
  
Knuckles: "Who did it? Robotnik?"  
  
*Sonic looked over at him* "Nope. Much worse."  
  
"Worse than Robotnik?" Tails asked. "Who was it?"  
  
"Shadow Knuckles!" Max Hedgehog piped up. Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"Who is this 'Shadow Knuckles?'" Julie-Su inquired.  
  
*All eyes were on Max as they waited for his explanation.*  
  
"Shadow Knuckles kills for money! He gots lotsa powers and stuff!"  
  
"You wanna tell us what this guy looks like?" Knuckles asked impatiently.  
  
*Max, obviously annoyed by Knuckles' question, looked up at him.*  
  
"He looks like you!"  
  
Knuckles: "WHAT!?"  
  
*Everyone was looking at Knuckles now, with bewildered expressions on their faces.*  
  
"So, Knux . . . you gotta distant relative you never told us about?" Sonic asked  
  
Knuckles' face grew red in anger. "NO! MY WHOLE FAMILY'S DEAD!"  
  
"Whoa! Calm down, big guy! Maybe he's like one of those relatives you never heard about!"  
  
"I think I'd know if I had another relative, Sonic!" Knuckles fumed.  
  
*Sonic was about to say something back, but suddenly, a loud voice was heard.*  
  
"GREETINGS, MY PATHETIC SUBJECTS! IT IS I, YOUR FUTURE RULER!"  
  
*Max's eyes opened wide.* "It's him!"  
  
"Him who?"   
  
"The Shadow Lord!"  
  
"AH, YES! MAXAMILLION HEDGEHOG! THE ONE WHO ESCAPED FROM MY CASTLE! IF ANY OF YOU IN "KNOTHOLE VILLAGE" WANT ANYONE TO THANK FOR THIS BROADCAST, IT IS HIM!"  
  
"You?" Julie-Su asked.  
  
"Well . . . kinda . . . yeah," he finally said.  
  
"SALLY ALICIA ACORN! YOU WANT YOUR PRECIOUS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG BACK, WELL NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!"  
  
"What does he mean?" Sally asked.  
  
"I'M GOING TO FUSE THESE FOUR PRIME DIMENSIONS INTO ONE GIANT DIMENSION, WHICH I WILL THEN CONQUER!"  
  
"That's not possible! That would mean that you have power over dimensions, but dimensions are infinite!" Sally exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"YOU CATCH ON QUICKLY, SAL. I HAVE INFINITE POWER!"  
  
"This guy got an ego, or what?" Sonic stated. Everyone turned to look at him after he said that.  
  
*Suddenly, a large red object flew into the hut through the window, grabbed Max, and jumped out the window.*  
  
"MAX!" Sally yelled.  
  
*Shadow Knuckles stood outside of the window, laughing maniacally. He held Max by his quills in his hand.*  
  
"Looking for this?" He laughed maniacally.  
  
*Sonic practically broke down the door as he dashed over to Shadow Knuckles. He had a bright blue aura around his body.*  
  
"Oh no, ya don't!" Shadow Knuckles' eyes glowed a blood red, and the ground in front of Sonic exploded. Sonic flew back and landed on the ground.  
  
"One last going away present!" Shadow Knuckles' fist glowed bright red, and he punched the ground with all of his might. A mighty earthquake shook the ground as all of Knothole was destroyed in a matter of seconds. Animals fled their homes as they came crashing down.  
  
*Sonic got up off of the ground and transformed his guitar into the laser. He was about to shoot him when S. Knuckles held up Max, who was struggling violently. Sonic lowered his weapon.*  
  
"Whatsa matter?! Can't shoot your friend!?" S. Knuckles laughed again as a portal opened up behind him. Before leaving, he said, "Knothole really IS a hole, now!"  
  
Max's screams could be heard even after the portal closed.  
  
*Suddenly, many loud explosions could be heard as all of the dimensions came together. All Sonics in all four dimensions felt heavy earthquakes, explosions, and other disasters.*  
  
Sonic Adventure Era______________________________________________________________  
  
*Just when AOSTH-Sonic was about to board one of Eggman's shuttles, the entire base exploded, taking Tails, Knuckles, and everyone else with it. A few minutes later, Sonic surprised himself by waking up alive.*  
  
"Whoa . . . I shoudn't have eaten all those chili dogs!"  
  
*Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Eggman, and Rouge all woke up. Shadow was already awake, and was staring at the horizon.*  
  
Shadow: "Doctor, you better take a look at this."  
  
*Dr. Eggman looked up at what Shadow was looking at and gasped.*  
  
"Where'd that come from!" Eggman exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, and where'd that loud, annoying voice come from!?" Rouge asked, quite mad.  
  
"Say what!?" AOSTH-Sonic looked over at the horizon. As Amy, Knuckles, and Tails came over, they were shocked to see what everyone was talking about: the gloomy city scape of Robotropolis.  
  
AOSTH Era_______________________________________________________________________  
  
*Shadow had just finished with his device, when he had gotten the Shadow Lord's message. Surprisingly, Sonic and Tails had slept through the whole thing. He was still wondering what the guy meant when he said he had "power over dimensions."*  
  
*He turned around, and SATAM-Sonic and Tails were still fast asleep. Shadow shook his head.*  
  
*Shadow lifted his arm to check his watch. Three full days had passed since Robotnik had last tried to break into his base. When Tails asked, Sonic had passed it off by saying he had simply given up. Shadow didn't buy that for a second.*  
  
"Well, I'd better wake him up," he said. Just as he was about to, however, the ground started to rumble. A large piece of the roof landed on Sonic's head, waking him up instantaneously.  
  
"Hey! What's with the rude wake-up call!?" Sonic complained. Just then he noticed that Robotnik's Mountain base was crumbling to the ground.  
  
"Aw, man! Time to juice!" He ran out the door, picking up Tails along the way. "Hey, man! You'd better hurry!"  
  
"Just a sec!" Shadow zoomed over to the Dimensional communicater, when a large brick landed on top of it, crushing it.  
  
Shadow and Nicole: (At the same time) "All of that time, wasted!"  
  
"C'mon, man!" Sonic called from the door. Exasperated, Shadow jumped through the door just as the base collapsed.   
  
*As Shadow got to his feet, he looked in complete and utter amazement as he was surrounded on all sides by forest.*  
  
"Aw, man! This is the Great Forest!" Sonic exclaimed. He immediately ran through it, desperate to find the entrance to Knothole. "Wait, Sonic!" Tails flew after him, with Shadow in pursuit.   
  
*AOSTH-Robotnik watched this scene in horror from across the street. Scratch and Grounder, just rebuilt, also watch in disbelief.*  
  
"NO! MY LABORATORY!" Robotnik screamed.  
  
"NO! MY SONIC COMICS!" Scratch screamed. Robotnik and Grounder glared at him for that.  
  
"What? I just . . . look at the fan art!" he said lamely.  
  
*ANYWAY . . . Sonic dashed over to the familiar tree stump. Shadow and Tails stopped suddenly.*  
  
"Why'd you stop, Sonic?" Tails wondered as he landed on the ground.  
  
Sonic turned toward the others. "I'm home," he said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shadow asked. Just as he said that, Nicole leaped out of Shadow's hand. Sonic caught her.  
  
"Check it out." Sonic reached up and pulled a vine, and the stump opened to reveal a hidden passageway. "You comin, or what?" he said as he jumped in. Shadow and Tails looked at each other, shrugged, and jumped in after him.  
  
*All three of them went through a series of twists and turns as they went down. Sonic was happy to be riding down this slide again; Tails, however, became very dizzy. After a while, the slide emptyed out on the ground. Everyone landed in a pile of hay except for Shadow, who jumped off at the last second, did a midair flip, and landed on his feet.*  
  
"Past cool! I gotta try that next time!" Sonic's happy mood was cut short when he saw the condition his home was in. There was chaos as animals dashed out of their huts, which were quickly being demolished. He was even more surprised to see who was saving them.  
  
"Is that Sonic!?" Tails exclaimed. SATAM-Sonic stared as SU-Sonic rescued two small children from being crushed by their own hut. Shadow watched this scene, too.  
  
*SU-Sonic finished helping everybody after the destruction was over. He walked over to Sally's hut.*  
  
"Am I cool, or what?" SU-Sonic gloated.  
  
"You're OKAY, but not as cool as me!" SATAM-Sonic ran over to Sally's hut as well. SU-Sonic stared at his dimensional twin in stunned silence.  
  
*When the residents of Knothole saw Sonic's sudden entrance, they all cheered. Sally and Tails practically tackled him to the ground.*  
  
"Sonic, you're alive!" Sally exclaimed as they embraced.  
  
"Sorry I was late, Sal; I got a little sidetracked," he explained as Shadow and AOSTH-Tails came over.  
  
"Aww, man! Mondo headache!" SU-Sonic said after seeing not one, but two look-alikes here.  
  
AOSTH-Tails and SATAM-Tails both looked at each other. "Are you me?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
After Sally and Sonic let go of their embrace, Sonic said, "Yo, Sal! Lemme ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
*Sonic points to SU-Sonic.* "This guy as fast as me?"  
  
Sally got a cocky expression on her face. "Sonic, you aren't JEALOUS, are you?"  
  
"What? MOI, jealous of HIM? Silly girl," Sonic laughed as he dashed over to SU-Sonic.  
  
"So, lemme get this straight, you're me from another dimension?"  
  
SU-Sonic gave him a smug look. "Yeah, so what's it to you?"  
  
SATAM-Sonic examined him for a second, then said, "You look pretty cool."  
  
"Ah, so do you!"  
  
Both of them: (At the same time) "Way past!"  
  
*Sally, who was watching this, sighed.* "There's two of them now!"  
  
SATAM-Sonic: "So . . . you think you're fast enough to beat me in a race?"  
  
"Sure do!"  
  
SU-Sonic and SATAM-Sonic both looked around.  
  
"Race you over to that tree!"  
  
"You got it bud!"  
  
Both of them: (At the same time) "Up, over, and gone!"  
  
*As they both started off, Sally sighed again.* "Boys!"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter! See ya soon! Please try and review this time! 


	18. Merger, Part Two

AN: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS! I was beginning to think you guys hated me! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ANYWAY . . . I haven't been able to update . . . high school exams, Yu-Gi-Oh game matches, and other such stuffs . . . For those of you who've grown impatient, I've decided to let you in on a little secret . . . Uncle Chuck isn't the only casualty in this little dimensional war I've started, there are many more on the way! (Hint: It ain't Tails.)  
  
Also . . . The Shadow Lord's secret identity will be revealed very soon! LET THERE BE SHOCKS AND GASPS ACROSS THE LAND! (Maniacal Laughter) Let's continue!  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Merger, Part Two  
  
Sonic Adventure Era______________________________________________________________  
  
*Deep in the desert, not long after Dr. Eggman's Base collapsed, a small group of animals (and one overlander) stared in horror and surprise at the city of Robotropolis that had caught the eye of everyone there.  
  
"What is that!? Tails shrieked.  
  
"Where did that come from!?" Dr. Eggman raged. "This is supposed to be a secluded area! I'll fire my contracter!"  
  
"Check it, guys! Another one!" AOSTH-Sonic pointed over to the west. As everyone looked, lo and behold, another version of Robotropolis appeared.  
  
*Sonic looked around again to see Dr. Robotnik's laboratory from AOSTH.*  
  
"Well, well, whadya know," Sonic said. "This must be Ro-BUTT-nik's work."  
  
"WHAT!? I did no such thing!" Dr. Eggman fumed.  
  
"Not YOU, man! Over there!" Sonic, annoyed, pointed over at the lab. "C'mon, Tails! We gotta juice!"  
  
*Sonic rapidly ran over to the lab. Tails innocently followed, still wondering what "juice" was. Amy quickly followed her idol, and Knuckles, not wanting to be left behind, left as well.*  
  
"Hey, Sonic! Wait for me!!" Knuckles screamed.  
  
"So, let me get this straight . . . your name is ROBOTNIK?" Rouge asked after the good guys left.  
  
"I thought it was Eggman, as well," Shadow admitted.  
  
"Well, yes, but . . ." Eggman said.  
  
"Okay, which one is it . . . Robotnik, or Eggman?" Rouge pryed.  
  
"I . . . don't know . . ." he stammered.  
  
"C'mon! You have to know! It's your name, right!? Tell me which one!"  
  
"I already told you, I DON'T KNOW!" Eggman cried.  
  
Sonic Underground Era___________________________________________________________  
  
"ALL RIGHT! GO BIG BRO!" Manic cheered as SA-Sonic demolished one SWAT-bot after another. Parts flew as they dropped like flies.  
  
*As Sonic finished, he landed, then made a V sign with his fingers as the SWAT-bot behind him exploded.*  
  
"Whoa, cool!" Even Sonia had to admit that what she just saw was the coolest thing she ever saw in her life.  
  
"You better believe it!" Sonic gloated.  
  
*After SA-Sonic landed in their universe, they exchanged info on what happened in their own dimensions. After hearing that they were looking for their mother, Sonic promised to help them find her. Along the way, however, he would do what he does best: break Robotnik's stuff. He eventually got used to being in that universe, right down to speaking in Manic's slang (although he still didn't understand what "juice" meant); but, of course, no world can replace the one you've known all of your life, and he started to miss everyone, even Amy and Dr. Eggman.*  
  
"Another clear mission! We're on a roll, guys!" Sonia said happily.  
  
"Yeah, and the best part--" Manic said, pulling a chili dog out of his pocket, "Free food!"  
  
*He was about to bite into it when Sonic snatched it with superspeed. Manic then proceeded to bite down, shattering his teeth in the process.*  
  
"Sonia's right; you are a kleptomaniac!" Sonic said, amused.  
  
*As Manic was about to say something back, YET ANOTHER portal appeared, this time on the side of a building. An animal wearing a strange-looking suit and helmet landed on the ground. His clothes, however, were broken and burned, and his helmet was shattered.*  
  
"What?" Sonia ran over to the mysterious figure. Even though he was out cold, with blood spattered across his face, Sonia still recognized this figure. She gasped loudly.  
  
"What's up?" SA-Sonic and Manic came over. They were shocked to see a blue hedgehog inside of the suit.  
  
"Is . . . that me?!" Sonic exclaimed. At the sound of SA-Sonic's voice, the stranger woke up, just noticing everyone around him.   
  
"Please . . . help . . ." he weakly pleaded.  
  
"Help what?" SA-Sonic looked closer at him.  
  
*After a great deal of effort, he finally managed to stand up with Sonia's help.* "Help . . . defeat . . . Lord of Shadows . . . he's . . . planning something horrible . . ."  
  
"Lord of Shadows?" Manic asked.  
  
"Planning . . . to merge . . . dimensions . . . and kill . . . Sonic Prime . . ." he continued.  
  
"Hey, you should save your strength!" Sonia warned.  
  
*He broke out of Sonia's grip, barely managing to stay on his feet.* "Please find . . . . Sonic Prime . . . It's . . . your only hope . . . please!"  
  
*The last of his strength ebbed away, and he collapsed on the ground. Sonia gasped and jumped over to his body. She listened to his chest.*  
  
"His heart's still beating!" she said. Sonic and Manic breathed heavy sighs of relief.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
*After he collapsed, Sonic and Co. manage to get him to their underground base. They set him on Sonic's bed. After removing his clothes, they were surprised to see that he really was Sonic, with some kind of key around his neck. He was sweating bullets, and taking very deep breaths.*  
  
*Manic put a pad on his forehead. At once, the new Sonic jumped up in surprise. As soon as he did, however, the pain from his wounds kicked in, and he screamed in agony.*  
  
"Whoa, dude! Chill Out!" SA-Sonic cautioned. The other Sonic calmed down enough to lie back down.  
  
"So . . . are you from another dimension, like me?" SA-Sonic asked.  
  
"Sonic--" Sonia was about to tell Sonic to ask his question later, when the newcomer spoke.  
  
"No . . . he has a right to know." he looked at Sonic. "The answer to your question is both yes, and no."  
  
"Say wha?" Manic asked.  
  
"My name and dimensional code is ID-Sonic, but my code name is Zonic."  
  
"Dimensional code; what's that?" Sonia inquired.  
  
"It's the code assigned to all of the different dimensional versions of everybody from each universe." Zonic looked at Sonia and Manic. "Your dimensional code is the letters 'SU'."  
  
"For Sonic Underground?" Sonia figured out.  
  
"Yes," Zonic responded. He then looked at Sonic. "Your dimensional code is the letters 'SA'."  
  
"SA? As in what?" Sonic asked, interested.  
  
"Well, your dimensional code was difficult. It took us fifteen years, ever since the day you were born, to pick your code. We observed your growth, and your constant struggles with the one you call "Dr. Eggman". Then, in your dimension, a large water diety was freed by Eggman, and your dimension erupted into chaos."  
  
"You must be talking about Ultimate Chaos!" Sonic recalled.   
  
"Yes . . . after we saw your constant changes into the entity called Super Sonic, especially in the Chaos incident, we gave you the letters SA, meaning Sonic Adventure."  
  
"Sonic Adventure? Why that? These two go on adventures, too," Sonic asked.  
  
"Well, the reason for that is this: You, by far, have gone on twice as many missions, or adventures, as all of the other Sonics combined.  
  
"Man, no wonder he's so good," Sonia said. Sonic rubbed to bottom of his nose with his finger. "Well, I'm just that good!"  
  
"Ok, very interesting and all that, but one thing . . . how come you're all beat up?" Manic chimed in.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know? It's a long story," Zonic said before cringing from the pain of his injuries.  
  
"I don't think you should, you need to rest!" Sonia pleaded.  
  
"Sonia . . . you worry . . . too much. You were . . . always like that . . . " Zonic replied.  
  
"What, were you observing me, too?" Sonia asked.  
  
"No . . . but my sister did . . ."  
  
"You mean that you have a sister too?" Sonia asked  
  
"Not have . . . HAD . . . she was killed in combat by HIM."  
  
"Who's him?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Well, it's like this . . .  
  
FLASH  
  
*In a black and white, and slightly deformed, world, a large building loomed over a huge metropolis. Inside a large, dark room on the fifth floor, stood two hedgehogs. They were observing a multitude of Monitors, each one showing a different dimension. Near the back of this room, soft giggling could be heard. The male hedgehog, Zonic, walked over to see what it was. his sister was laughing at something on the screen*  
  
"Anything funny, sis?" Zonic said suddenly, causing the girl in the chair to jump out of her seat in fright.  
  
*ID-Sonia glared at Zonic in annoyance.* "Don't you have somewhere to be?!" she snapped.  
  
"Now, Now . . . is that any way to talk to your SUPREME COMMANDER, OLDER SISTER?" Zonic gloated.  
  
"Shut up, and take a look at this!" Zonic bent over to see SU-Sonia, reprimanding her two brothers about stopping for chili-dogs on a mission."  
  
"Okaaaaaaaaaaay, so?"  
  
"My dimensional self has authority over you!" She typed something on the keyboard. "And just look at this CUTE picture of you, baby bro!"  
  
*A second later, a freeze-frame picture of SU-Sonic appeared on screen. It showed a disgusting picture of him messily eating a chili-dog, with huge globs of chili and salsa on his face. Zonic stared wide-eyed at the image while Sonia rolled on the floor laughing.*  
  
*Just as Zonic was about to retort something back, a message appeared on all the screens.*  
  
WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! DIMENSIONAL CRIME IN PROGRESS!, The screen read.  
  
"C'mon, we gotta go!" Sonia and Zonic picked up their wrist teleporters.  
  
"Next stop: Dimension Code 'SL'!" Zonic stated as they took off.  
  
FLASH  
  
"My other dimensional self was your sister?" Sonia asked.  
  
"You're a cop?" Manic said, getting a bit nervous.  
  
"Dimensional Code 'SL'? What's that?" Sonic asked.  
  
"It stands for 'Shadow Lord'. And that's who we lost against."  
  
"Shadow Lord? Who's that?" Sonic pryed.  
  
"The Shadow Lord is a mad dictator with enormous magical power. He wants to rule all dimensions by fusing them together into one gigantic 'super dimension' and rule it."  
  
FLASH  
  
Zonic: When we arrived at his castle, we thought this was going to be a simple mission. We were wrong.  
  
We managed to get through his ingenius traps until we came into his throne room. There, we met with complete and utter disaster.  
  
"You dare to trespass in my domain!?" The Shadow Lord bellowed in rage.  
  
"Yeah!" Zonic replied.  
  
"Shadow Lord, you are hereby under arrest for stealing dimensional keys from our dimension! You have the right to remain silent . . ."  
  
" . . . and to hire a new decorator!" Zonic joked. Sonia, ignoring Zonic, continued: "Anything you say CAN and WILL be used against you!"  
  
The Shadow Lord leaned over on his throne, very bored. "Let's speed this up, I ain't got all day!"  
  
"Alright then!" Zonic pulled out a pocket laser and fired at him. The S. Lord whipped out his rod and desintegrated the beam.  
  
"What?!" Zonic cried. Faster than even Zonic could see, The S. Lord ran up to Sonia and grabbed her.  
  
"Zonic, run! You don't stand a chance against this guy!" Sonia pleaded.  
  
"I believe this is yours?" he held the rod up tobeloved sister. So . . . her neck. "Your sister will be the first to die!"  
  
"Over my dead body!" Zonic aimed his laser at The Shadow Lord. "You're in trouble now! You can't let go of your rod without Sonia escaping, and I've got the best shot in the training academy!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well it's only a matter of time!" The S. Lord gloated.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Zonic snapped.  
  
"Well, think about it . . . you would need a second to pull the trigger on that little pop gun of yours, and another second for that beam to travel through the air to hit me. I only need a split-second to kill her and dodge your gun. Not to mention that if you tried to fire, you risk hitting your beloved sister. With that in mind, would you like to try again? I have full confidence in your abilities."  
  
Right then, I realized that he was right. I had no choice but to surrender. Not only had he won this fight, but he won it without even throwing a punch.  
  
*Zonic lifted his arm and spoke into his watch.* "I'm in a code black. Send reinforcements."  
  
"Right away, commander!" they answered before signing off.  
  
"Calling for reinforcements, are you?" The Shadow Lord asked. "Then I'll have to make an example of you!"  
  
*He reached out with his hand and materialized a piece of rope. He tied ID-Sonia up at the speed of sound, then tossed her body on the ground like a rag doll.  
  
"Hey!" Zonic was about to rush in, when he got hit by a magic blast, which blew him back. When he tried to stand up, he found that he could not move an inch.  
  
"Paralysis . . . my second favorite spell!" he gloated. He then held up his rod and summoned a giant column of fire to come down on Sonia, ending her life right then and there. Her body lay on the ground, charred and lifeless.  
  
"No . . . Please no . . ." Zonic pleaded. Tears rolled down his face.  
  
"I would not worry about her, she served her purpose. Besides, you'll be joining her very shortly!"  
  
*He lifted his rod again and another gigantic column of fire came down, this time hitting him. Just before Zonic would have died, however, the effect of paralysis wore off, allowing him to program the wrist watch to teleport him out of there just before it melted.  
  
FLASH  
  
"And that's how I ended up in your universe," he said, cringing again from the pain.  
  
"You mean . . . this guy's that powerful?!" SA-Sonic said in disbelief.  
  
"But . . . what happened to the reinforcements you called?" Sonia asked.  
  
*Zonic closed his eyes and looked away in sadness.* "Gone . . . they're just . . . gone."  
  
*After a long and depressing silence from everyone in the room, a massive rumbling sound was heard.*  
  
*Zonic opened his eyes wide with fear.* "It's him!"  
  
"What's he doing?!" Sonic exclaimed.  
  
"He's fusing all of the dimensions together!" Zonic screamed. "We have to get out now!"  
  
*Not asking any questions, Sonic grabbed Zonic and dashed to the surface. Manic and Sonia soon followed. SA-Sonic dashed desperately out of the city as the roads started to collapse. Entire SWAT-bot units were destroyed.*  
  
*Sonic desperately opened his wrist communicator, which housed a power ring. He grabbed the others and ran extremely fast out of the city. When they escaped, they looked in horror to see entire buildings and factories getting leveled.*  
  
*Zonic watched this scene in anger.* "He'll stop at nothing to rule the dimensions!"  
  
"We gotta stop this!" Sonia exclaimed.  
  
"We will, Sonia," Sonic said in a rage. "We will."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please Review and stuffs! 


	19. Sonic's Anger

AN: SPRING BREAK!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Well, at least until my grades come back . . .  
  
Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Max, Shadow Knuckles, The Shadow Lord, AOSTH-Shadow, and ID-Sonia, so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Sonic's anger  
  
The Fifth Dimension______________________________________________________________  
  
*The Shadow Lord sat on his tall throne, changing the dimensional "channels" on the hologram in front of him. He stopped when he saw SU-Sonic flare up with a large, blue aura. He stopped, and stared in absolute silence as Sonic lunged at Shadow Knuckles at the speed of light, knocking him unconscious in less than a second.*  
  
"That aura . . . what is it?" he questioned aloud.   
  
*As he questioned this, the high-pitched sound of quills scraping against metal could be heard as Max tried to spindash his way out of a giant cage, which was hanging from the roof of the palace. Sparks flew as he tried with all of his might.*  
  
The Shadow Lord, annoyed with the noise, bellowed, "STOP IT!"  
  
"Maybe I don't feel like it!" Max shouted back, only going faster.  
  
The S. Lord aimed him rod at Max and shocked him with electricity. He flew across the cage and slammed into the cage wall, badly hurt.  
  
"You wretched bastard! You of all people should know better that to talk to me like that!"  
  
The Shadow Lord smirked at him. "You're just like your father, you know that? Arrogant, and stupid!"  
  
He laughed. "Yes, he was a pleasure to destroy!"  
  
Max growled in anger.  
  
"Oh, yes! I almost forgot about your mother, the former queen! She made a nice scream before she perished! I wish you could have been there!"  
  
*Max flew into a rage and charged the sides of the cage with all of his might, the fell down, crying.*  
  
"And now, Maxamillion Hedgehog, let's see how you take it when all of your friends die while all you can do is sit back and watch!"  
  
"What!?" Max looked at the hologram. All of the dimensions besides the one they were in had been fused into one giant dimension. The Great Forest was only a mile south of Dr. Eggman's base; and that was five miles away from each version of Robotropolis, which were both in ruins.  
  
The Super Dimension_____________________________________________________________  
  
*In the Great Forest, just outside of Knothole, SU-Sonic broke the news regarding Uncle Chuck to SATAM-Sonic. Like expected, he didn't take it well at all.*  
  
"Uncle Chuck . . .is what!?" SATAM-Sonic screamed at SU-Sonic.  
  
"He's dead, man," SU-Sonic said in a solemn voice. He looked away from Sonic, because he couldn't bear to see the look on his face.  
  
*After a long silence from SATAM-Sonic, he finally stood up and roughly grabbed SU-Sonic's shoulder.*  
  
"You . . . where were you while this was happening?" He asked.  
  
SU-Sonic didn't answer for a long time. SATAM-Sonic shook him. "Well!?" He asked again.  
  
"I . . . I did the best I could," he answered.  
  
"The best you could!? That's all you're gonna say!?" Sonic snapped. "You were supposed to watch everyone while I was gone because I couldn't be there! And all you can say is 'I did my best!?'"  
  
*Fed up with this, SU-Sonic raised a fist and punched SATAM-Sonic hard.*  
  
"Look, I did the best I could! I couldn't save your uncle, and I'm sorry, but taking it out on me's not gonna help, alright!?"  
  
*SATAM-Sonic, in rage and grief, punched SU-Sonic in the face. Really mad at this, SU-Sonic puched him back. SATAM-Sonic jumped on him, and they both exchanged punches.*  
  
*This fight continued until Sally, Knuckles, and Tails came out to look for them. When they saw this, Sally told Tails and Knuckles had to pull them apart.*  
  
"Gotcha, Aunt Sally!" Tails flew over to SATAM-Sonic and lifted him into the air. Knuckles held the other Sonic in a tight strangle hold.  
  
"Lemme go, Tails!" SATAM-Sonic shouted.  
  
"Lemme go, Knuckles!" SU-Sonic shouted.  
  
"Calm down, both of you!" Sally screamed. Both Sonics quieted down.  
  
"Man, how does she do that?" Knuckles wondered.  
  
"I don't want to see any more fighting between teammates, especially when they're the same person!" Sally continued.  
  
Both Sonics looked down at the ground.  
  
"Let's get back to Knothole so we can help rebuild it," Sally replied. After being released from their restraints, they all went back inside.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"All right, we all know what we need to do, right?" AOSTH-Shadow asked Knuckles, Julie-Su, and the Chaotix.  
  
Everyone looked at him. "No," they answered bluntly. AOSTH-Shadow face-faulted.  
  
"All right . . . we need to look for the other two Sonics. My dimensional communicater picked up four dimensional versions, and we only have two."  
  
"What happened to your communicater, anyway?" Sally asked.  
  
"It got destroyed!" Shadow fumed. "If only I had been able to save it!"  
  
"Relax! It's just a machine," Knuckles replied.  
  
"A machine that took me THREE DAYS TO MAKE!" Shadow snapped.  
  
"ANYWAY . . . Shadow's right!" Julie-Su said. "If we can get all of our dimensional selves together, maybe we'll be able to fight that Shadow Lord guy."  
  
"Then it's settled," Sally agreed. "Shadow's in charge!"  
  
"Fine," Knuckles agreed reluctantly.  
  
"OK, then . . . we'll start immediately!" Shadow looked over at the two Sonics . "And you two are coming with us!"  
  
"I ain't goin' if HE'S goin'," SATAM-Sonic stated.  
  
"Same here," SU-Sonic countered.  
  
*Shadow, not in the mood for this, took off his flame bracelet and unleashed a giant fire ball, which engulfed both Sonics. Everyone stared in absolute shock.*  
  
"What'd you do that for!?" Julie-Su yelled.  
  
"They pissed me off," Shadow replied, putting his flame bracelet back on.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Next scene, SU-Sonic and SATAM-Sonic both marched out of the Great Forest. They were both still charred black. Shadow and the others were up ahead, scouting for potential signs of trouble and any other Sonics.*  
  
"Hey," SATAM-Sonic said.  
  
"What?" SU-Sonic replied.  
  
"Sorry. You know; for startin' the fight."  
  
"Don't worry about it; you were just mad cause your uncle died," SU-Sonic said. "I know I woulda did the same thing if my mom died."  
  
"Your mom?" SATAM-Sonic asked.  
  
"She was the Queen of Mobius, but Ro-BUTT-nik threw her and us out of the castle, and made himself king. Me and my bro and sis are hidin from him and lookin' for our mom."  
  
"Man, your dimension's like mine."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. How'd this happen in your time, anyway?"  
  
"Well, lets see . . . my Robotnik stole the roboticizer parts from my Uncle Chuck . . ."  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute . . . your uncle made the roboticizer!?" SU-Sonic screamed.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to work the way it does now; It was supposed to help, like, hospitals and stuff. Let's say you broke a leg or something. You could just plug it into it and get it fixed fast. It was also supposed to help old people live longer."  
  
"Anyway, Robotnik took the plans, and roboticised everyone, including Uncle Chuck and Bunnie. I don't know where my parents are, but Sally was worse off than me."  
  
"Sally?" He looked at her up ahead.  
  
"Her dad, the king, got sealed in the void. She worries about him everyday."  
  
"Ya know what I've noticed?" SU-Sonic asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That everyone here . . . we're all orphans and castaways; none of us have any parents. I wouldn't be surprised if the others were the same way."  
  
SATAM-Sonic gave him a strange look. "And THAT worries you!? We're heroes, we do that stuff!"  
  
"Yup, guess you're right," SU-Sonic smirked.  
  
"And we wouldn't trade what we have for anything in the world, right?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"And we're gonna be cool about this right?" SATAM-Sonic prompted.  
  
"Way past!" SU-Sonic answered.  
  
*Meanwhile, up ahead, Knuckles looked behind him to see both Sonics talking loudly.*  
  
"Hey, guess who just made up!" He pointed behind him as everyone looked.  
  
"I knew getting those two to come with us was a good idea!" Shadow boasted.  
  
"Uh, guys? We'd better move!" SATAM-Tails said, flying into the air.  
  
"Why?" Everyone asked, just as they got mowed down from behind by both Sonics.  
  
"Race you over to . . . that giant sand dune!" SATAM-Sonic challenged.  
  
"You're on--wait . . . SAND DUNE!?" SU-Sonic screeched to a halt as they left the Great Forest and found themselves in the desert.  
  
"Okay, I KNOW this wasn't here before!" SATAM-Sonic stared in amazement.  
  
Sally and the others looked on, shocked.  
  
"But that's . . . impossible!" Sally said, "The Mobian Desert is miles from here!"  
  
"That guy really DID fuse all the dimensions!" Knuckles said.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review! 


	20. Sonic's Unification

AN: Hi, guys! . . . wha? You don't remember!? You remember . . . Sonic Switch, Uncle Chuck died, Sonics come together . . . c'mon, I wasn't gone THAT long! . . . was I?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm saving up to buy a new NES, so please don't sue me!  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Sonic's Unification  
  
The Super Dimension ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Knuckles: That guy really DID fuse all the dimensions! Looks at Sand Dunes directly in front of him  
  
SATAM-Sonic: Man! Mondo headache!  
  
SU-Sonic: You just took the words right outta my mouth.   
  
AOSTH-Shadow: The Shadow Lord said he fused them, but he didn't tell us how many there were. There could be hundreds of Sonics out there!  
  
Sally: And I thought just having ONE was a handful . . .  
  
AOSTH-Sonic and SA-Tails were heading towards Dr. Robotnik's lab.  
  
AOSTH-Sonic: It's just a bit further ahead, Tails! And tell the red guy back there to hurry up!  
  
Knuckles: My name isn't "Red Guy," it's KNUCKLES!!!  
  
AOSTH-Sonic: Well, whatever your name is, YOU'RE TOO SLOW!!!  
  
Knuckles: DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!  
  
AOSTH-Sonic: I'd like to see ya try, slo-mo!  
  
Tails watched the road ahead, when he saw a huge forest.  
  
Tails: Whoa, where did that come from?  
  
SATAM-Sonic: C'mon, we gotta check this out!  
  
SU-Sonic: I'm with you!  
  
Both Sonics: It's MAGIC TIME!! Dashes off  
  
Shadow: Well, better follow, I guess . . .  
  
The rest follow after Shadow.  
  
SATAM-Sonic: Don't tell me that's the fastest you can go!  
  
SU-Sonic: Keep, dreamin' pa--  
  
SU-Sonic was about to finish, when he plowed right into AOSTH-Sonic.  
  
SA-Tails: Oops, I guess I shoulda told ya sooner . . .  
  
AOSTH-Sonic: Hey, man! Why don't you watch where you're goin'!?  
  
SU-Sonic: The day YOU get glasses!  
  
They both stopped their fighting to realize that they looked exactly alike.  
  
Both: Whoa . . .  
  
SATAM-Sonic: Hey, man; you OK? You bumped into . . . me!?  
  
AOSTH-Sonic: Whoa, mondo headache . . .  
  
The rest of the freedom fighters catch up to see yet another dimensional version of Sonic.  
  
Sally: THREE of them . . .  
  
AOSTH: OK, which of these Tails' is mine?  
  
SU: Good question . . . Well, There's no Tails in my dimension, so I guess that kinda cancels it out . . .  
  
SATAM: You're kiddin, right?  
  
AOSTH: You . . . DON'T have a Tails in your dimension?   
  
SATAM: Must be one UGLY dimension . . .  
  
SU: Well, do YOU have a Manic and a Sonia?  
  
Both: No . . .  
  
SU: Maybe YOUR dimensions are the ugly ones . . .  
  
Both: Hey!  
  
SA-Knuckles: It's bad enough having ONE Sonic, but THREE!?  
  
SATAM-Knuckles: Tell me about it; but it could be worse; OUR third dimensional cousin is evil . . .  
  
SA-Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Zonic (Who was being carried by Sonic) raced through the desert.  
  
Zonic: I'm too injured to even move; leave me here, I'm just gonna be a burden . . .  
  
SA-Sonic: Don't talk like that, man. We're going to find the other Sonics and defeat that Shadow Lord guy.  
  
Manic: Hey, check it out! They found each other FOR us!  
  
They looked to see what appeared to be a "Reunion" of Sonics.  
  
Sonia: Three days ago, our Sonic disappeared; now I have more of him than I know what to do with.  
  
Zonic: You get used to this. I'm a dimension cop; we monitor you guys all the time.  
  
AOSTH-Shadow: So . . . how many Sonics do we have again?  
  
Sally: This makes our third one . . .  
  
Suddenly, they heard a voice.  
  
SA-Sonic: YOU DIDN'T START ROLL CALL WITHOUT US, DID YOU?  
  
SU-Sonic: Sonia? Manic?  
  
SA-Tails: SONIC! Runs to him  
  
AOSTH-Shadow: This adds two more to the group.  
  
SA-Sonic: Yeah, but he's BADLY hurt!  
  
Sally: We have to get him to Knot Hole!  
  
AOSTH-Shadow: Here, give him to me.  
  
SA-Sonic passes Zonic to Shadow, and they all head back to Knot Hole.  
  
Shadow Lord: All the Sonics have come together. This is becoming WAY too much like the ancient legends . . .  
  
Voice: What ancient legend, Master? A silver fox with four tails appears  
  
Shadow Lord: The ancient scrolls in the dimensional archives, Crystal Tails. The one I hid from the Interdimensional Police.  
  
Crystal Tails: Smirks Oh, you mean THIS legend!? Holds up a black scroll  
  
Shadow Lord: Stands up from throne You little thief, where did you find that!?  
  
Crystal Tails: I found it in the basement; you should learn to hide things better.  
  
Voice: I was the one who hid it, Crystal Tails; I suggest you bite your tongue. Shadow Knuckles appears  
  
Crystal Tails: Hmm . . . the legend is poetic, you know that? A real classic. Of course, it's the majesty's FAVORITE thing in the world . . .  
  
Shadow Lord: No, it is not; I despise it with every fiber of my body.  
  
Crystal Tails: Cackles You like it that much, eh? Let's hear WHY he likes it. Opens scroll, clears throat Hmm . . . let's see . . .  
  
There is a legend about five Golden keys.  
  
The legend tells of one these keys setting out to destroy the other four Golden keys.  
  
The fifth Gold key led the power of the shadows and destroyed the first three Golden keys.  
  
When the fifth Gold key proceded to destroy the last key, It transformed before him.  
  
As the Fourth Key's light grew, the darkness of the fifth key faded, and the fifth key became no more.  
  
Shadow Lord: You try my patence, Crystal Tails; put that scroll BACK where you found it!  
  
Crystal Tails: Why, milord? Is it because it prophecizes your destruction? How I love the irony!  
  
Shadow Lord: If I did not need your help, I would send you to hell in a handbasket. Make yourself useful and destroy the Sonics. Especially that one that still lives.  
  
Crystal Tails: Whatever you say, your maj! Disappears  
  
Shadow Knuckles: Milord, why do you put up with a child such as him?  
  
Shadow Lord: Do you REALLY wish to talk about "putting up with someone", you worthless echidna?   
  
Shadow Knuckles: I understand, milord . . . Disappears 


End file.
